


A Beautiful Mistake

by Pinocchi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi Ackerman, Baby Rivaille, Beta Eren Jaeger, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren and Erwin's friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Impregnation, Late Bloomer Omega, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Eren Yeager, Protective Behavior, Short Eren Yeager, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinocchi0/pseuds/Pinocchi0
Summary: Eren is not really interested of having a mate, since he was born as beta. He is contented and happy living his life to the fullest. With his friends and family that continue to look out for him.Being a beta was never an issue for him before, not until one day, there is an unexpected turn of events.“then, are you saying that my nephew is a late bloomer Omega?”“Yes, and Mr. Jaeger is pregnant. Congratulations” The doctor exclaimed, happily announce the result. She give the result to them that Hannes quickly accept it. Also giving a quick read of the result.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 170
Kudos: 439





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was in my draft for a while now and having a second thought of posting it. So yeah, i decuded that maybe i can post this one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. Keep safe everyone!🤗

As the cherry blossom bloom, the sound of laughter was heard in the Trost University. The graduating students are leaping with joy, receiving a congratulation from their parents, classmates, principal. Today, their rocky adventure has accomplish and finish. Ready to take a new step forward for a new whole life experience. Either going for masters or starting to find their dream job. 

Eren Jaeger together with his best friends Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert, running towards their friends, Eren flying a playful punch to their stomach to Reiner, a shoulder punch to Connie and fist bump with Jean. The girls waves at them, messing with their hairs as they knee the boy’s butt. Congratulating each other. Telling their plans after this event. Big smiles, showing their pearl of teeth. Glassy eyes as tears were about to burst. It wasn’t a tears of sadness and suffering. It is a tears of happiness and satisfaction. That now, they totally survived the hell life of being a college student. Remembering the hardship they experience and faced, now they feel so proud of themselves that they finally finish this lap.

“look at you brats, crying and being messy with snot” 

All of them look at the voice’s direction, seeing a wide smile from Hanji waving at them before throwing herself to them that they automatically catch.

“You’re exaggerating, we don’t have snot”

“CONGRATULATIONS GUUUYS!” 

They all filled with laughter as their parents was watching them, except for Eren’s parent. The only person that is present to Eren’s graduation was his uncle Hannes. His parents were busy with their individual work in the Germany, and Eren understand that. He knew that they will come if they like too, just this day is not agreeable since they can’t postpone what they have appoint and schedule this day. Also, Eren will be going home soon. Not in Hannes house, but in Germany where his parents were waiting for his comeback. 

“You brat, didn’t I tell you to fix your collar properly” Levi said when he got near to Eren, grabbing him by his collar as he himself fixed it for the beta.

“By the way congrats. You wont be running to me anymore, crying because of your unfinished assignments and projects” he greeted and at the same time trying to tease the brat. 

“I know you’ll fix it for me” Eren just giggle at him, smiling brightly at the man. “besides, for the record, you cant say no to Eren Jaeger”

“Spoiled little shit” Levi only hissed, but cannot hide the small smile tugging on his lips. 

Hearing a small chuckled, cleared throats, fake cough and a squeal on their side making the both of them turn their heads. Seeing their friends were watching at them with a grin in their faces, Hanji clasping her hands together, as the others were covering their mouth to stop themselves from squealing.

“I really wonder why the both of you are not dating” 

“Seriously if Eren was an Omega im sure Levi will impregnate him so he cant escape”

“Poor Eren then, being tied with a clean freak” the last comment from Mikasa made them all laugh, as they receive a scowl from Eren and an audible groan from Levi. 

“Eren can handle him” Hanji interjected. 

Jean then rolled his eyes, “well, Eren is the only one who can do things to Levi. If you’re not Eren, better not annoy him or you’re dead” and they all nod in unison. Agreeing at Jeans statement. 

The two of them were inseparable, since the day Mikasa introduced Levi, his brother to his friends. The two of them became close, Levi being an overprotective towards the beta, Eren. Since then, they can see the antisocial Levi Ackerman, was being talkative with Eren Jaeger.

Levi was known to be intimidating, with his rude and glare, no one can really approached him easily. Even his squad, they still watch their moves whenever they’re with Levi. They know, that Eren is the only one that can make Levi go into rage, with his killing spree mode, ready to dissect people who messed with his friends. However, Eren is also the only one who can stop him in a seconds. 

“hey guys, don’t forget later alright?” Reiner suddenly said, making them tilt their heads in confusion.

“Of course! Don’t worry about it, Pyxis said as his graduation gift the drinks is on the house!” Hanji exclaimed, loud enough for others to turn their heads on their directions. Loud enough to see their guardian and parents looking at them with _be-sure-to-stay-out-of-trouble._

All of them then nod at Reiner’s, bid their goodbyes and walked in different direction. Later night, they’ll be seeing each other to Pixis’s club, celebrating their graduation there. Just them. Hannes and Eren were home, as the young man directly run to his computer. Turning it on so he can call his parents. Readying his camera as Hannes were at his back, carrying a cake and light it infornt of Eren.

The young man was excited, smiling widely to his uncle as the screen of his computer presented his parents in different location. His father in his office, his mother were in the Kitchen. Probably excusing herself for a minute. His father was a famous surgeon in Maria Hospital, so he can only spend less time with them. His mother was her own chef in her restaurant. The restaurant was famous too, busy with different customers from tourist to citizen. 

“Hey baby! Congratulation!” his mother was smiling, seeing some of the staff also greeting him, congratulating his success and finishing his college. Waving at him as he see some familiar faces that he can’t wait to see. 

“im proud of you son, now you can finally come home” his father then sending him a thumbs up as, hearing a knock when a nurse came in reminding his next operation. He observe his father smiling, explaining to the nurse what is needed to be ready.

After a minute, his uncle Shadis was visible to the screen, waving at him as he also give a congrats to Eren. His father was proudly saying that Eren will continue his PhD in German. As of now, after stepping his foot to Germany, he’ll be applying to Maria hospital as a nurse. Since that’s his course. Planning on working while studying his PhD to become a surgeon like his father. 

They all singing a happy birthday to Eren despite of celebrating his graduation day, making him laugh at his parents craziness and Hannes playing along. Facing the cake to Eren’s direction as the beta blow the candle. Felling enthusiasm of his life events. Happy because he can finally achieve want he wants in life.

Dragging the computer set, that was in a computer table near their dining table as they start talking with their plans and recent events. Laughing together as if they were really together in that dining table, sharing stories, and laugh. 

As they finish celebrating with their family, Hannes then ready Eren’s things. They have three days to be ready as Hannes finished processing their passports. Eren then bid a goodbye to Hannes, asking permission and at the same time telling the old man that he’ll be late later. It’s time that he’ll celebrate this day with his friends. 

__

As he arrived at Pyxis’s club, he was greeted with a loud shout and call from his friends. Immediately recognize them as he walked in their spot. Greeting them with a smile. As different of shots were now in their tables. Side dishes and snacks that they paired up with their beer, and hard drinks. 

“I’m really that late huh?” Eren commented, taking the beer that Reiner give him, then drink it in one go. 

“You’re just slow” Jean replied, eating a peanuts. As he throw some to Armin’s mouth chuckling at Jeans action as he throw in return. 

_Gosh, they’re all drunk already._

“Why are you so late?” Levi hissed at him, laying his arms at the back of Eren’s chair. The action seems too territorial as he see some eyes getting laid to their sides. 

“Well, the call from my parents is longer than I thought and then Hannes and I were cleaning the house after we ate” he explain while chugging another drink. Wincing a little because of the strong taste of their beer. 

“We’ve been here for an hour, they’re loud and annoying” Levi who is obviously drunk, lean his head to Eren’s shoulder.

“I’ve been waiting for you” he mumbled to himself, making sure that Eren didn’t hear him. Reaching the table as he drink another glass. 

Eren observing everyone, laughing and being crazy due to the influence of alcohol. 

“What does the ocean say to the other ocean?” Reiner suddenly ask, making everyone look at him in anticipation.

The curiosity in their faces was visible, making Eren and Mikasa shake their heads. 

“What?” Connie replied, since no one talked after that. 

Reiner then trying to act cool, reaching for his glass as he smirk looking at them. “nothing, they just wave”

Seconds later, Armin let a snort that followed by Hanji’s loud laugh, punching the shoulder of Jean, making the poor man scowl at her. They were all now laughing because of that joke. 

Hanji then stop herself from laughing as she straighten in her sit, leaning to them.

“why did the bike fall?” 

“why?” They questioned. 

Before giving the answer, Hanji was laughing really hard. Hugging her stomach and now slapping Armin’s shoulder. Leaving us in question, staring at her like she’s a crazy person. 

“It’s funny right!?” she exclaimed between her laugh. Looking back and forth to Connie and Sasha who sat beside her. 

Eren then mentally slap himself. _Yup, definitely drunk._

“Hanji, you didn’t make the joke yet” Mikasa said making Hanji stop laughing midway. Clearing her throat. 

“I didn’t?”

“Yeah” they said on unison. Completely dumbfounded by the beta.

“Ow man” drinking her beer again, as we mirrored her action. Chugging our own glasses of drinks. 

Jean then clap his hands, making us turn our heads to his direction.

“what did the policeman say to his belly button?” 

“what” we ask curiously as Eren was now starting to feel a little bit of tipsy. As the drink was now starting to punch in his whole sanity. 

“You’re under a vest” letting a snort as he was now laughing at his own jokes. 

“God you laugh like a horse” Eren said making the others laugh at once. 

Jean then glare at him, “where can you find a horse that laugh?” 

“Im facing one actually” Eren only replied.

Connie then suddenly splash a water to Jean making the man gasped looking at him. 

“You got burn dude” he only said. Because of their drunken state, Jean just laugh at it then lean his elbow to Armin. 

“Roasted”

"Grilled"

“Chicken” at this last comment. They all went into silent, glancing to each other. Trying to stop their laugh. 

Now is Connie’s time to make a joke, making everyone lean near him that they also followed. 

“How do you tell if a vampire is sick?” 

furrowing their brows, they all set their eyes on Connie

“How?”

“See if he is coffin” 

Sasha was the first one to laugh. Supporting his boyfriends jokes, making other laugh as well. 

They were all laughing their hearts out, wrapping their arms to their stomach as the tears was now forming in their eyes. Too much jokes, they might die in too much of laughing. 

Suddenly, Armin put his glass with a loud thud. Making everyone stop and look at him.

“Knock knock?”

they all smiled and exclaimed a “who’s there?” getting excited to Armin’s joke. 

“To”

“To who?” grinning like a kindergarten student. Waiting for their teacher to tell the joke. 

“No, it’s to whom” giggling at them. 

They all then look at Armin with a _that’s-a-joke-to-you?_

A snort coming from Eren’s side was heard, making everyone turn their attention to that person. Shock to see Levi, giggling to himself at Eren’s shoulder. Drinking from his glass, as he now feel a pair of eyes to his direction. Glancing at them, The Alpha then raise his left brow. Tilting his head with question.

“What?” 

“You enjoy that joke?” 

He then shrug at Jeans question, glancing at Eren who’s also staring at him with amusement. Making him groan. 

“You’re expressions are just funny, okay?” he explained. Burying his head to Eren’s neck. Making Hanji the hawk eye of the group, making sure that he didn’t missed any suspicious action.

If Eren was just an Omega, Hanji would assume that the Alpha was scent marking him. The way Levi rubbing his scent gland to Eren's, as the beta was oblivious, letting the Alpha do what he wants. There is no harm anyway, especially that he is a _beta._

Drinks after drinks, until all of them were wasted, too drunk to even stand a seconds. Mikasa who handle her drinks well was the one who approached Pyxi.

Asking for a favor if they can get a room upstairs since his club also have a rooms for customers who like to, you know doing sex stuffs. 

Pyxi sighed, looking at the scenario in front of him. If he just didn’t care and treat this kids like his sons and daughter, he would never let them in for free. He nod to Mikasa giving him the keys of the rooms. Only to have two available rooms making them occupied by pair and for the others, finding a nearest inn just for tonight. 

They all now set their steps with different direction, not aware to their surroundings. Swaying as they walked, trying to stay awake and sane. Motivating themselves to just walked for a little while until they see an inn to stay.

Their night was fun, too fun that they got wasted and drown to their drinks. Forgetting that they have a home to return after this celebration. They were distracted by their own jokes, stories and stuff that they talked about, making them unaware of the numbers of shots they take. 

  
___

  
_“Ah, fuc- yes there. Fuck there!” Eren was practically at bliss as the man was pounding inside him, continuously hitting his prostate, making him out of his mind. Making him totally in heaven._

  
_The man continue to thrust inside him deep raw and roughly, biting Eren’s collar bone as he lick his smooth sun-kissed skin. Nipping at it until he see his work of art, dark purple paint on the brunette’s neck, adding the bite mark he leave, masking the other hickeys._

  
_Mark him. Claim him. Mine!_

  
_the young man was moaning messed with every thrust and every hit the Alpha make inside him. Feeling how his inside were twitching, clenching at the cock that was being shove hard and fast up in his ass. The heat of their body continue to rise as the alcohol only make it worst. Pleasure travelled around their body._

  
_“Fuck, y-yes! Ha-harder!” he moaned,_ _clenching his hands at the back of the man's skin. As couples of scratches was visible, making the man hissed in pain but with pleasure._ _Arousing more because of how lewd the beta looked like underneath the Alpha. Fucking gorgeous, with the pink blush on his cheeks._

_Thrusting hard and fast until they finally reached their climax._

Groaning to his sleep as the light of the sun hit Eren’s face, making him open his eyes in annoyance. 

_What the hell was that dream about?_

He wanted to sleep more, heck he didn’t even know what time did they finish drinking last night. Yeah, last night was a blast. Eren then look at his surrounding, widening his eyes as he sit up to the bed. Looking around the room. 

_Fucking hell, where am I?”_

He then felt another presence beside him, making him still unable to move. Not even noticing that he was holding his breath while turning his gaze to that person, only to see a body form under the blanket. 

_Fucking hell, who is this?_

Before he could remove the blanket to see that person, Eren then shiver as the air coming from the aircon hit his body. Trailing his eyes to himself, Eren then put his hands to his mouth. Covering it, stopping himself from letting out a sound. 

_What the hell happen? Why am I naked? Why cant I remember last night? What the fuck?_

He hurriedly stand, making himself out of the bed as he took the first step making him stumble on his feet. Slightly make a small thud, He then felt a sudden pain stroke from his lower back. Putting his hands on his back, trying with all his strength left, standing up again as he felt his head spinning. Aching from hangover. His ass hurts as hell. 

He then get his clothes that scattered on the floor. Making his way to the bathroom. Eren then lean on the faucet sink. 

“Calm down Eren” he mumbled to himself as he turn the faucet on. Washing his face as look himself at the mirror only to have a horrid reaction. His neck are full of dark purple hickeys and a bite marks. Eren, tracing his hands to the hickeys that were up from his collar bone to his very own neck. 

_What the fuck? Did I just get laid? It- it wasn’t a fucking dream!?_

Eren then check the other parts of his body, only to almost faint in shock. He can't believe this. Fucking hell no. he see another hickeys, red in colors on his hips, a bite mark on his thigh, bruises on his hips. Eren then groan, cursing under his breath. Just how wild that person is. No wonder his ass hurt so much. 

Washing himself fast, not really wanting to let that man saw him. Gosh this is so fucking embarrassing. He got laid, and he didn’t even know who’s the one who got his virginity. After fixing himself. Wearing the same clothes he wear yesterday. Eren then saw his phone near the bed table. 

Slowly make a steps near it, when that person suddenly move. The blanket slightly fall under his face, making him glance at the man he just made sex with. His big round teal eyes were widen double when the face of the man was revealed. Then he turned pale.

_Oh hell, no._

He immediately then get his phone, running outside the room. Rushing his way to the elevator as he swipe his phone screen open, seeing the flood text messages and calls from his uncle Hannes. Gosh he is so stupid. He want to kill himself. He want to vanish in this instant, locking himself to his room.

As the elevator chimed, Eren then quickly enter and pressed the first floor. Biting his nails as he try to remember what happened last night, how the hell did it end like this. Thinking 

_how many rounds did we do last night? did we try other position?_

Eren then slap himself, gripping his own hair as he lectured himself. 

“You’re stupid Eren, you’re not gonna drink ever again” he mumbled to himself. Talking with his reflection of the elevators door like a crazy person.

When the door suddenly open, making him stop and calm himself for a while. Telling himself not to panic, not to think about it. Forget like nothing happened since he didn’t even remember what happened last night. 

_Let’s just forget it_

Arriving home, Eren then receive an earful words from Hannes, especially that the man was worried about him not answering one of his text nor answering his call. Even his parents know about this, he then say a couple of sorry. Telling Hannes that it wont happen again. 

“Sorry, we just caught up with enjoyment we didn’t realize we drunk too much” Eren explained. Trying to think something else as his mind was wondering again about his sex with that person. 

“Okay, I hope it really won’t happen again. I’ll let it slide since were leaving in three days, I hope you bid goodbye to your friends” at that said, Eren then still. Left dumbfounded in his room. Looking at exactly nowhere. As his uncle left already, maybe packing some other things that needed. 

Eren was super dead. He didn’t tell his friends that his leaving.

_Fuck, im so dead. They’re going to kill me for sure._

Looking at the mirror, Eren then slide off the zipper of his jacket. Giving him the sight of his neck. Another problem, how can he hide this to his friends and Hannes. Maybe he wont show for a couple of days. Eren then mentally cursed 

“how am I gonna tell them im leaving, if I can’t face them like this?” 

Glancing at his baggage, Eren then suddenly put his hands on his stomach.

“im glad im a beta” 

___

  
Two days later as Eren was completely declining his friends invite. Telling them that he is busy with his parents and helping his uncle Hannes. The hickeys on his neck was slowly fading away, but tomorrow is the day of their departure and he didn’t have the time to say goodbye in person since their flight was in the morning. He didnt have the guts to tell them via text or call 'cause he knows they're a bunch of idiot. They will surely come to his house. Like a troops going in war, they will absolutely find him. 

Standing on his bed as Eren then heard Hannes calling his name. Walking downstairs, Eren was welcome with a delightful breakfast. They all smell nice and delicious. Well, Hannes is a pretty cook too so there is no problem when it comes to his cooking. 

“Breakfast is ready” Hannes said, putting the last plate of bacon on the table as he sat himself on the chair. Mixing his own coffee as he glance at Eren. 

“Thanks. Oh Hannes did mom said she’ll pick us tomorrow?” he asked, placing a sunny side up eggs on his plate and two piece of bacon. 

“Yeah, you’re dad wants to tag along too, but he has an important meeting together with his workers."

Eren answered with a nod as he slice the egg, making the half cooked egg yolk spread to his rice. Happily scoping it with his spoon, as he fly it inside his mouth. Munching it with a smile when suddenly Eren felt disgust. He lean his face to the eggs yolks, making his nose twitch because of the smell.

He hurriedly run himself to their kitchen sink, vomiting. Also, he vomit the food he ate last night and the food he ate just now makes it two times in a row. Eren then felt his head spinning. Hannes on the other hand almost slip his coffee on his hands, as he saw the young man vomit. He then approach Eren, gently rub his back. Looking at him with concern. 

_What is happening to me?_

“Are you okay? Does the eggs smell bad?” Concerned was visible on his voice. Eren just nod at him, gargling a water as he let out a heavy breathe after. Facing his uncle. 

“Im fine, just- I don’t feel well Hannes” he admitted. 

To be honest, Eren have been feeling weird lately. Last night he even think the food smell funny. But because he didn’t want to offend Hannes, he still ate and act like the food is not bothering him at all. 

The old man nod at him, walking to the table as he pick up Eren’s plate smelling the egg. Hannes then let out a small ‘ _hmm_ ’. Smelling the eggs again and again.

There is no problem at all. He then taste a little. Feeling every chew he make. There is also no problem. 

Glancing at Eren who is now, massaging his temple. Hannes then felt a thud on his chest. Thinking that he might be out of his mind to think that kind of things. It can’t be… 

Hannes also observe the changes of Eren, how the young man get easily irritated, with the accident once when Mikasa called him. Pestering him to go out and have time to visit him, but weirdly, the man strongly decline. A couple of times, but when Mikasa didn’t stop, he just snapped and yell at the other line. Ending the call immediately.

Second, Eren was beginning to be picky at what he eat. Even his favorite food suddenly become his number one enemy, when Hannes question what is the problem, Eren only answered that it didn’t taste the same and it taste disgusting. There is also one time that Eren, puke so early in the morning. Hearing a steps going back and forth as he heard the young man’s bathroom door slammed a multiple times. 

To add up on his suspicion on his nephew’s condition, Hannes did notice the change of the beta’s scent. Clearing his throat, getting his key and wallet. He walked towards Eren, giving him his jacket. 

“Let’s go Eren” he said, even though the young man was confused. He still followed his uncle. 

Entering the car, the whole ride was silent. Eren was just there, curling at his seat. Looking outside the window, breathing heavily. 

“You okay?” Hannes asked. 

“Yeah, just a little dizzy. That’s all” he answered tiredly. 

Hannes then cleared his throat, not really sure if he’ll go this far. But he just wanted to be sure.

“Eren, did you have sex with someone?” he bluntly asked. Making the young man look at him with wide eye, getting flustered as he avoided the old man’s eye contact. Looking outside, again. 

“It was a mistake “he mumbled but audible enough for Hannes to hear it. 

An hour of drive, they arrive in Rose hospital. Making Eren even more confuse.

“Hannes, there’s no need for me to have a check up. Im fine, just a little rest then-“ 

“Just follow me” was his only answered. 

Eren groan, stepping outside the car. Hannes leading their way to an OB-GYN office, making Eren to stop on his track as he look at Hannes. Horrified. 

“What are we doing here?” 

“Eren, just follow me okay?” he make his sound firm and assured. Assuring the beta that everything will be alright. 

The doctor greeted them as Hannes explained to him what happened. The Doctor just smile and nod at them, asking permission for some test and things that Eren need to do. Despite Eren’s loud heart hammering against his chest. He cant deny the fact that he is nervous. As hell. Looking at Hannes being serious, was only adding to Eren’s gut feeling that there is something wrong. He want to just shrug it off and just think that he is a beta. 

After more than thirty minutes of test and all, they just need to wait for more than an hour for the test result. Eren feeling anxious as he throw some glances at Hannes. As the man only nod at him, squeezing his hands. Making him feel relax. 

“Is there a problem with me? I’m a beta” he said worriedly. 

Hannes shake his head, “there’s no problem. Just making sure” was his only answered. 

After the long wait, a nurse that assist them earlier called their attention. Guiding their way inside the doctors office again as they were greeted again and letting them have a sit. 

Upon sitting, the doctor then look at the test result again and smile on their direction. 

“You did say that your nephew is a beta, right?” her first question, that Hannes quickly answered with a nod. 

“I just want to make sure doc, since he have a symptoms of pregnancy” he explained. 

Eren on the other hand was just sitting their, don’t really know what to do since this is all sudden. He just hope that his uncle is wrong. 

“Im glad you did, when was the last time he get a check up test for his secondary gender?” 

“second year college” he answered, then he scratch the back of his neck. Not really sure if he add this information. “when he was in high school it has the same result. A beta” 

The doctor nod at his statement, glancing at Eren who is currently avoiding her gaze. She was not sure where to start. Inhaling an air as he sigh deeply. Closing the test result as he straighten up her sit. 

“have you heard about delayed gland development before?” he questioned again, as she saw them tilt their heads as if it was enough to answered that they did not.

“this condition is very rare. Having a delayed gland development has a great effect to the person since they can't have a heat like any other Omega, their Pheromones won't masked out, in other words your true scent will unable to smell and scent by everyone and so they were unable to be marked. However, having sex with a dominant Alpha. You have the possibility to get pregnant” 

Her last statement makes everything spin to Eren, the only thing that registered to his mind was _delayed gland development, dominant Alpha, get pregnant._

“now that you explained it, I remember now that I did heard about that. They were called late bloomer right?” Eren said. The doctor just smile at him and nod. 

“Yes it is” 

Hannes, getting her attention. “then, are you saying that my nephew is a late bloomer Omega?”

“Yes, and Mr. Jaeger is pregnant. Congratulations” The doctor exclaimed, happily announce the result. She give the result to them that Hannes quickly accept it. Also giving a quick read of the result. 

They bid a thank you and a goodbye to the doctor. Walking their way out of the office as they started to walked back to Hannes car. 

That’s all it took for Eren to feel his knee weakened. How his sight suddenly felt like a blur. A hundred scenario then play in his mind. No way, how can this be? How can he tell his parents about it? What about his work? What about- what about the father of this baby? 

Eren then look at Hannes, with worry, with concern. Sending him a look which his uncle immediately understand. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it” fixing his own seatbelt as Eren do the same. 

_How can this be okay?_

“How can I tell mom about this?” he weakly asked. Looking down at his tummy, rubbing it gently.

His pregnant, his going to be a dad soon. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, slightly squeezing it.

“I know they’ll be happy about it. But not the part that this was made by accident” clicking his tongue

Hannes then start the car. 

“Who is the father?” 

Eren then got tense because of the question. Looking around but Hannes.

“I- I don’t know” 

“what do you mean?” 

“I’m drunk, I run immediately after I found myself in an unfamiliar room with a stranger in bed” he lied. 

Of course he knew the father. He just don’t want to bother him anymore. Now that he will leave eventually. And also, it was an accident. They’re drunk. They do it with the influence of alcohol. The father wont accept this child for sure. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Rivaille, Eren's cute little munchkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i know, it's a short update hehe but anyway i still hope you enjoy this chapter🤗

**_Six years later_ **

It's been six years since Eren left Italy, came back home to where he truly belong. To his family. Though it's hard for them to believe what just their son told them about his pregnancy, it didnt stop them to love their son and support him.

It's been nine months he suffer from back pain, morning sickness, and all pregnancy complication that any pregnant woman suffer. But for Eren, it's worth the nine months, because now he have a cute adorable son, who is love and being took good care by him and his parents.

“hey dada! look I just killed this annoying centipede shit” 

Well, except that his son is pretty blunt and has no filter. 

“Rivaille, language” Eren warned. Only to hear a cute giggled from his son as he run towards his dada. Smiling brightly as he wrapped his arms on his father’s neck.

Eren delivered a healthy and a handsome boy. His family accepted the baby and love it to the fullest. Despite of being pregnant, Eren still work as a nurse in Maria hospital but failed to pursue his PhD since he have to look after his child, Rivaille. He's a handsome young boy with some feature of Eren, a big round teal-eyes, with a short and an undercut black hair, he has pale skin color that is no different to his father as well. Eren was amaze by how his attitude was similar to his other father. Being a smart ass and somehow wants everything around him clean. Kind of anti-social since according to this stubborn cute little boy, he don’t need friends. They will just annoy the hell out of him and will be a pain in his ass. _Yup, definitely just like his father._

Rivaille was being spoiled by Eren, not to forget his grandparents, especially Carla who always feed the boy delicious food, letting him visit the restaurant. Now Rivaille have this chubby rosy cheeks, making any person wants to pinch it like a bun. Despite of being a spoiled brat, Rivaille never ask too much. He even scowl at his grandparent whenever they buy him expensive toys. Telling them that it’s okay if they buy a cheap one, as long as it’s from them. He will surely take care of it. 

Rivaille was now a five year old. From a five year old kid, Rivaille sure act like an adult. Grisha even start guessing that this boy will grow and become a great Alpha. Rivaille always excelled in everything he do. Next year, he will be a total grade school student. Rivaille receive the attention that he cannot find to anywhere else. He just need his father, he only need Eren. The child already accept the fact, that the brunette will never tell him who is his another father is and he also didn’t want to push his father any further. He will just wait until he willingly tell Rivaille. 

He keeps thinking that, maybe because Eren wasn’t telling him about his other dad because they leave them or dump Eren without knowing that the Omega was pregnant. But since Eren keep insisting that his father was a great guy, he couldn’t help but to have a doubt about that. If his other father is truly a great guy, he should be with them, they should be complete, living a happy life with his true father. 

Rivaille is happy, yeah, but the happiness of a complete family is different. Despite of the love and attention he get from his grandparent, Rivaille was always curious of his other dad. After many months of not telling him, Rivaille somehow shrugged at his curiosity, loosing hope as he think that maybe he will never know his other father. But it’s okay, he will not complain about it. It’s okay because of their attention thrown to Rivaille, they didn’t have a time to ask for who is the father of this child. This also get Rivaille’s attention, since he wants to know his other dad. 

Whenever they asked Eren about it, the brunette will only answer the same _“I don’t know”_. But after observing their little angel’s appearance they somehow have suspicion about who Rivaille's father is, but just shrugged it of. Thinking it might be just a complete coincidence.

After receiving the same answer, they stop asking that kind of question as they focus their attention to their favorite grandchild. Giving all the love he much deserve. 

Eren was now in his twenty-six years of age and his parents was trying to set him up multiple times, but also decline a hundred times. Eren has no time for dating shit, not when he only need Rivaille. Also, the other problem of Eren’s parent is that Rivaille don’t want his father to find a partner. With his possessive behavior, he always hissed at every person that try to make a move to his father. Well, not all. He is friendly with a guy named _Erwin Smith._

He was a director of the Maria Hospital, which means that Grisha is under his care. Eren met the man when he accidentally missed his count of his heat. It was when Eren was about to visit the best coffee shop in their district, happily walking thinking that he should bring a cupcake to his little Rivaille. Unfortunately, when he was about to turn in the corner. Eren then felt pain and stumble on his feet. Trying to stand and walked to the near shop he might run into, but not to his luck his pheromones were starting to spread, mixed together with the air. Quickly slide off his bag, as he hurriedly find his suppressant. Breathing heavily, his hands were trembling. He can feel his slick sliding from his anus. He then feel a pair of eyes on the back of his head, surrounded with Alphas.

The Omega started to panic, how they look at him like a delicious food they are about to feast. No, oh God. Make them go away. Eren silently crying because of nervousness, adding the pain because of his heat. when suddenly, a black long coat were thrown over the top of his head. Covering his whole body, as a man bend down to his level. 

“Are you okay?” 

Letting out a distress pheromones, the Alpha in front of him immediately panic as well, tugging him towards his chest as the Alpha cage him into his arms. 

“Don’t worry, I’m Erwin Smith, a doctor at Maria hospital. I’ll take you there but-“ looking at the flustered Omega, Erwin leaned into him making Eren to feel more nervous.

“I need to scent mark you- temporarily, to make them back off” the blonde explain. Understanding their circumstance, Eren just nod at him. Tilting his head as he freely exposed his neck as the man rub their scent gland together. 

“My suppressant- inside- bag” his sentence was broken, rasp voice as he said it, before slowly drown by the darkness. The pheromones of the blonde smells like a sweet coffee. It smells incredible making the Omega dizzy in awe. 

_Smells nice._

Eren then felt a sting on his shoulder. The Alpha did inject the suppressant. The Omega then felt safe and assurance, feeling relax and appreciated the Alpha’s action. Making him trust himself to Mr. Smith. 

Eren then felt an arms wrapped around his back and on the back of his knees, now the Alpha was carrying him in a bridal style. The coat covering him as the scent of the Alpha was spreading and mixing to his scent. Eren just really glad that the scent of the Alpha doesn’t bother him, it’s just that whenever Eren encounter an Alpha or a dominant one, their smell always making him feel dizzy not in pleasure and satisfying, but in disgust. Making him hard to breathe. 

As they got to the hospital, nurses that recognize Erwin have a quick responds and assist the man. Assisting the Omega as they occupied a room that is specialize with Omega’s in heat. Sliding the omegas jacket off, giving it to Erwin as the Alpha decided to wait outside the room. Waiting for any minutes, the Alpha felt a vibrate on the omega’s jacket. So to make his family aware of what happen to their son, he answered the phone call right away. 

_“Eren, where are you? Rivaille is waiting for you, baby”_ a woman said on the other line. 

“This is Erwin Smith from Maria Hospital, I would like to inform you that your son is currently in the hospital as he unexpectedly went into heat on the street.” 

Hearing the woman gasped, immediately respond to him. _“Is my son okay? We will be there shortly. Thank you very much Mr. Smith”_

Saying a short welcome as he wait for the other line to end the call. Right after that, the door opened revealing the nurses that help Eren with his heat. Telling him that the Omega’s heat was now in stable. His breathing was now normal and not as heavy as before. He will just need to be isolated and advice to go home. Erwin said his thanks to the nurses as confusion spread through his face when he saw Mr. Jaeger walked towards his direction. 

“Mr. Smith thank you so much for saving my son, how is he?” extending his hands as he briefly shook in answer. 

“So he is your son. Well, he is okay now Mr. Jaeger. When he regain his consciousness you’re allowed to take him home for isolation” he informed. The old man just nod at him telling him another thanks again. 

“Then I must ready his excuse letter and give it to you” 

Shifting his gaze to the man, “why is that?” 

“he work here sir, as an employee here sir. A nurse attending to pediatric care” he informed. Now that Mr. Jaeger mention it. He did remember the old man sending him excuse letter for the absent of his son. 

“So he is Eren Jaeger then. No problem Mr. Jaeger” he smiled. 

Making their way to the room to check the Omega. It’s not like he disregard the nurse statement earlier that the Omega is fine. The Alpha just have this urge to check the Omega himself. Staring at a beautiful young man, sleeping peaceful. His chest going up and down, stable and breathing normally. His gaze traced to the Omega’s face. How his small pointed nose look cute, his chubby cheeks make its even more worst as he looks freaking adorable. How his lashes was obviously long, and how he remember seeing the brunettes eyes earlier. Those beautiful, pretty teal-eyes reflecting like an ocean. Erwin couldnt help but to feel envy to the Omega's Alpha.

_His Alpha is lucky son of a bitch._

Hearing the door slide, the both Alpha turn their heads to the door. An old women with a young boy which is pretty obvious to Erwin that it is the Omega’s son. Walk towards their direction. The women smiled at him and thanks him for the second time, receiving a kiss from his husband Grisha. Erwin then felt an intense glare, thrown at his side. Shifting his gaze to see the young boy, glaring at him, making him chuckled. This boy have a good job intimidating others. Even Erwin can tell, the possessive and overprotectiveness of this boy is on another level. Just by looking at the eyes, the message was pretty clear.

_Stay away from my father._

Carla catch sight of it, immediately say his pardon. Making Rivaille stop glaring at every person that try to go near his father. Explaining that he is just like that. Overprotective over his father. Especially that the young boy don’t have an Alpha father.

_So the Alpha leave him? Stupid._

“It’s okay kid, I wont hurt your father. Im Erwin Smith by the way” he introduced himself once again. 

“Rivaille Jaeger. Hands off to my dad or I shove some stethoscope in your ass” he bluntly said making both of his grandparents gasped and cover his mouth. 

“Oh my!- im so sorry Mr. Smith” 

Instead of getting angry, Erwin was amused by the child’s bluntness. The kid sure have guts. Laughing at what he said, Erwin just ruffle his hair messy. Receive a scoff and a growl from the boy. _Yup, definitely scary._

Erwin’s now excited, imagining what would this child be when he grow up. Definitely a good and a very protective son. 

“Don’t worry I wont be making a move on your dad, I don’t want to be in your bad side “he said making the two old couple giggle at the sight. 

Rivaille letting the man touch him? That’s a first. Their grandson just glare at the man but the glint of relief in his eyes was seen. Last time they check, when a kid touch Rivaille and somehow didnt sanitize his hands, he broke his right knuckles. Since it was the right hand he used to touch the young kid. Saying that whenever he touch someone his hands should be clean enough to avoid passing the germs. Gosh, how they stay late at Rivailles school to settle score from the poor boy's parent. They're just so glad that they let it passed- for now, since Rivaille is just a kid. Though they did grounded Rivaille, no Xbox and other video games for a whole two weeks.

“you better be” he warned. Gaining another chuckled from the Alpha as he raise his fist hands to the young boy. Levi stared at him with confuse. 

“I Promise to protect your dad, since he is under my care” 

Rivaille narrowing his eyes, but soon raise his hand for a fist bump. “I will report you if you try to get into dada’s pants, pervert” 

“I promise, I wont. We’ll be great friends Rivaille”

“No we don’t” 

Two adult just observing the interaction. It is the first time Rivaille answering a person. Well, it is quite a shocking to them, since Rivaille didn’t care less to other people. Whenever some kid or other adult besides them talk to Rivaille, he just scowl at them, or ignore their entore existence.

“I wont making a move to your dad. That’s a promise” 

Rivaille then rolled his eyes. “doesn’t matter, you’re not his type anyway”

“Rivaille!” Carla scolded him.

Erwin found himself laughing, looking at the kid.

“How old is he?” 

“five, nearing six this December” Grisha answered, as Carla hug the boy near her. 

“Wow, his pretty savage for his age”

The kid's grandparents just laugh at the doctor's remark. Well, indeed their grandson is pretty savage and sadistic too. They try to tell Rivaille that he need friends and should socialize more, but it just didnt work to Rivaille. He'll just talk to you whenever he was being ordered by Eren, just to answer whoever person greeting him. For him, there is no other important person in his life other than his Dada. If you are not Eren, then he wont ever say a single word to you. 

Rivaille know that in the near future he needs to be friends with other people too, but he's just picking who to befriend with not just some random annoying, loud and untidy kids. Nope, definitely not. 

"Well, i guess it's my cue to leave since you've arrive" Erwin said, smiling at the Omega's family. Which they sweetly answered with a smile as well. 

"Thank you again Mr. Smith for helping my son" his Grandma said, as he caress Eren's not so flushed cheeks. Gently stroke a strand of his hair away from his eyes, kissing his son on the forehead. 

"No, problem" with that, the Alpha left the room. 

After the Alpha was out, Rivaille then jump beside his father, as he nuzzle into his neck. Snaking his small arms to his father's neck. His grandparents just watch how their little boy is so attach to his father. This is Rivaille, their grandson, who always protect Eren from perverted Alpha's and love his father to the extend. 

They are glad, that even though without his Alpha, their son is happy to have Rivaille in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rivaille is a cute little devil scaring everyone who wants to befriend with him. Though it will be a few more chapter then Rivaille probably meet his father's friend hehe. Stay tune and enjoy reading!
> 
> Stay safe🖤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Rivaille's little friendship and his son meeting his two best friend via call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another short chapter for you! Im glad you like this story so much. I didnt except so much support about this since this is my first omegaverse story. 
> 
> For this chapter, i hope you'll enjoy it. Happy weekend!🤗

After that incident, Rivaille and Erwin _did_ have a good friendship. Despite the kids being overprotective again sometimes to Eren, the kid _did_ start playing and hanging out with Erwin. Whenever he visit his dad, he wont missed an opportunity to visit the Alpha on his office. Even other nurses and other personnel and staff at the hospital already know Rivaille.

How can they ignore a cute and a savage kid like him. They always showered him with praises and adoration. Starting that day on, Rivaille start to open and friendly with other people, he wont glared at them if its not necessary, he even try to make friends with other kids in the pediatric section where babies and other kids be admitted whenever he visit Eren. 

“Dada look, this baby is untidy”

“Oh my god Dada! She’s eating her baby cloves!”

Every time his son visit him, he also have this smile on his face as he giggled as his son’s reaction when babies don’t even know what they are doing. 

“This boy is so chubby, I wanna make him a pillow” as his son was pinching the baby’s chubby cheeks. Eren just shook his head as he lightly slapped Rivaille’s hands. 

“The babies face are sensitive, especially when they are newborn. Don’t pinch too hard” he scolded, only to received a nod of Rivaille as he goes to another baby. 

He cant really handle this kid whenever it is something he wants to do. He is pretty stubborn, just like Eren. 

His visit to the hospital became regular, that made Eren and Erwin great friends. Yup, great friends. No more, no less. Just friends. Even Erwin did find the Omega attractive, he can't really have the guts to court the young man since he just don’t feel a strong connection and to add on the overprotective savage kid he have. Also, Eren _did_ told to him that he is not into dating and that he has no plan in entering relationship. 

“Hey kiddo wanna come with me? We'll be eating delicious food” Erwin suddenly barged in the room, opening the door widely as a wide grin on his face. Spreading his arms widely as he thought Rivaille would run towards the Alpha. 

His son just Look at him in pure of disgust, his eyebrows were knitted together which make Eren laugh as he can't stop himself. Gosh, his son’s reaction is so hilarious. 

“Don’t think I go wooshy-mushy to you uncle bushy eyebrows” he only said as he raised his fist forward, waiting for Erwin to fist bump with him as the Alpha only just chuckled, walking towards the kid bumping his own fist. 

Yes, they are friends but no way in hell Rivaille will just run towards the Alpha. Clinging into him like his father. No way, he rather punch the Alpha than go wooshy-mushy to him. Gross. 

“So, after Eren’s shift. Let’s eat something delicious?” he invite. Looking at Eren, sending the Omega a smile. Eren just nod at him, arranging some things before letting the other nurse handled things. Waiting for the other nurse to sign in for her shift. 

“Just give me a seconds yeah? Then were ready to go” he said, as he walked towards the personnel’s office. Maybe talking to his co-nurses. Bidding goodbye and give some instruction before leaving the work to them. 

“Were going to eat? But I already eat plenty delicious food to momma’s restaurant” Rivaille complain to Erwin. 

“Then, what else you want to do?” 

“get the babies tidy?” 

Erwin then chuckled at the young kid's word. _What a clean freak._

After Eren got back, they decided to just go to mall and play in arcades. Playing basketball, Zombie shooter, Just dance. After playing like forever, they decided to eat since they felt hungry after their fun activities. 

Eren can't help but paint a smile on his cheeks. It's not everyday he see Rivaille this jolly, smiling and also laughing. Not to other people. But to Erwin, his son is being carefree and just flow with the fun together with this Alpha, that he so called bushy eyebrow since he claimed that the man have this thick blond eyebrows. 

It became their routine. Erwin visiting their house, playing with Rivaille. Spoiling the little bright eyes, talking fondly with Eren. Until their relationship, or friendship rather, deeper. They were so comfortable with each other so much, that even other people think that they were mates. But to their dismay, the two always exclaimed that they are just friends. 

Eren don't want any other Alpha than Rivaille's father. His Omega instinct just dont want to. Even if it feel safe with Erwin, it always find Rivaille's father. 

The life of Eren still continue to roll, his live his life with happiness together with his only son, Rivaille. His family and so as his friend Erwin. Seeing as the man was very gentle at caring towards them, Eren can't deny the fact that he misses his friends in Italy.

How they have fun in everything they do, how they always have each other’s back whenever one of them needs help. How he misses _Levi_. 

Eren can't help but to wonder if they hated him for leaving without a word. Are they angry with him for leaving? Will they cursed at him for the rest of his life until his death because he didn’t tell them? Especially about Rivaille? Would Rivaille’s father accept him? Would they accept him again?

Well, Eren didn’t even care about that. He love Rivaille, it wouldn’t change with or without his other dad. It was a mistake after all.

_A beautiful mistake._

This is the only mistake that Eren have, that even a single penny he didn’t regret having. Rivaille gave him reason to try harder. Rivaille was there whenever his dad was in distress. How much Eren appreciated how his son always scowl at other Alpha’s making them scoot away. How he love his son more than anything. He rather lost everything, than thinking of losing Rivaille. 

Losing Rivaille means losing himself. He'd rather die than being away even just for a minute from his son. 

His mother know about this, how he leave without saying goodbye to his friends, and they _did_ tell him to give them a call. Especially Mikasa and Armin. It’s a bit cold hearted for him to just run off like that. But his parents understand though, giving him a thousand times and a chance to think about it. And now he’s staring at the number dialed on his phone. It’s been six years since they heard about me.

Well they cussed at me? Hannes did give him their recent phone number, given that Hannes was the one who kept in touch with them since they move out.

Also, Hannes told him that Armin’s grandpa just passed away. So he encourage Eren to suck it up and comfort his friend. Armin needed him. 

Exhaling before clicking the call button, Eren then start to bite his nails. Anxious to what would he tell them. He could even felt his heart, trying to escape from it's rib cage.

Would he say hi? Would he say, _hey it’s Eren, I miss you guys._ Or would he go, _hi remember me? Your best friend, yes I know. I fuck up._

Sighing deeply as he was about to end the call not even noticing that the caller already answered his phone.

“how lame” he muttered. 

“Eren!?”

_What the!? When did they!?_

Hearing he muttered a _fuck,_ he heard Mikasa yelling at him.

“DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING END THIS CALL EREN JAEGER! WHAT THE HELL!? WE THOUGHT YOU’RE DEAD! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT HUH? DO YOU EVEN PLAN ON CALLING US OR MIGHT AS WELL GIVE AS A WARNING THAT YOURE GOING TO DISAPPEAR? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US? GOSH YOURE AN IDIOT! YOU- YOU- YOU ASSHAT!” Mikasa cursed at him. Didn’t even give him a time to talk. He wait till the lady stop yelling at him, as he distant his phone and put it on speaker since he can't afford being deaf. 

“I’m sorry” 

There is a pregnant pause after Eren say that, debating if he just end the call when a familiar voice shout at him. 

“WHAT? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY EREN FUCKING JAEGER!? AFTER SIX YEARS!? SIX YEARS OF NOT EVEN SENDING US MESSAGE OR CALL!? JUST TO LET US KNOW YOURE BREATHING AND ALIVE YOU PIECE OF JERK!” 

Eren then can’t help letting out a laugh, hearing Armin shouting at him and at the same time cursing. It was so refreshing. How he misses this two people.

His two best of friends. 

“I miss you guys” 

With those four words, Eren didn’t expect that his two best friends was now crying on the other line. Continue to curse at him. Telling how stupid he is, telling him how dare he leave without even saying goodbye, making them caught off guard of his sudden disappearance. Then they start catching up with each others life. 

He can't blame them though, he left without even saying goodbye. He left without giving them warning. He left like he have no plan on getting in touch with them anymore. He left without even thinking of coming back there anymore. And now, he will make a decision he might regret. 

Is going back there will only make them relief? Is coming back there will settle the missing space in his heart. Will the hole in his life be filled when he go back to where this situation he is right now started? Is he ready to tell them the truth? Is he ready to face the Alpha who impregnate him in mistake? Is he ready to introduce Rivaille to them?

Eren have couples of question on his mind. So many _what if’s_ and so many _how’s_. He didn’t know where to start. Is he going to start at the fact that he is now an Omega? Or a fact that he’s now a father?

“I heard about your grandpa, im sorry Armin”

“He’s old, and its okay. He’s in peace now” his blonde whispered, in a weak tone. 

Mikasa then don’t waste time to tell Eren, “He needs you Eren. He needs his best friend right now, aside from me.” 

Eren just hummed at her sentence. 

Continuing their conversation, felt relieve that there is no awkward talking to his friends for a very long time. The fact that he just left them like a bubble pop and completely disappear., he is thankful that they acted the same and doesn’t have the grudge against him for leaving. His friends even gladly make him catch up on their lives, Mikasa telling him she was now a doctor in PhD, together with Armin. Telling him how hurt they was and how they keep missing Eren’s loud mouth bickering with Jean all the time. 

How they miss his presence especially that _Levi Ackerman_ being in a sour mode always, whenever they tend to have get together and want to hang out. They miss how he make this two person felt needed and important whenever they have Eren Jaeger in their side. How he used to always protect the two even he end up being beaten up and has this anger issue. 

They were trying to lighten up the mood, since the tension earlier was heavy. Eren was now the one telling his story, telling them that he got caught up with a situation and because of that it’s too late for him to say goodbye. Telling them how sorry he was and telling them that he is fine and doing okay.

Eren didn’t bring up Rivaille, not just yet. But the world really mastered in playing a person’s life as Eren stiffined hearing his son calling him. 

“Dada!?”

Widening his eyes as he heard footstep coming his way, seeing his son jumping swiftly to his side. Making Eren instinctively put aside his phone, extending both arms to catch his son. 

“Rivaille don’t do that!” he scolded, receiving a giggle from his son. 

Rivaille then pinched his both cheeks, kissing it both as he cup his father’s cheekbone. Eren was staring at his every own son, every seconds, minute, hours, days telling himself how lucky he was to have Rivaille in his life. His sweet, loving and caring Rivaille. Always want to make his dada happy, trying his best not to upset his dada. Always listening to his father, despite being stubborn sometimes, always judge his act according to what is right and just. 

A personality he got from his lovingly father. 

“Erwin’s being an asshole, he won't let me hit those kids bullying others” he complain, irritation was visible on his tone. Glaring at Eren as if telling him to tell Erwin to let him hit the kids that was bullying the other kids.

Eren can tell that Rivaille is indeed pissed, with his furrowing brows, pouting lips. His eyes were screaming for determination and light. Just like what others see in Eren’s teal ones. 

“Rivaille, what did I told you about filtering your words? Besides, it’s bad hitting other people”

“They are bad, they deserve to be beaten up” 

Eren click his tongue glaring at his son, “you want to upset dada?” seeing Rivaille shook his head no, Eren then smile.

“Then don’t hit other people again without reason”

“But I have reason” he whined. 

“Rivaille?” he warned. 

Their conversation was interrupted as Mikasa decided to talk from the other line.

“Eren?”

The Omega then mentally slap himself. Fuck, he forgot he still talking to them. 

Biting his bottom lip as he cleared his throat. 

“So uhm, I didn’t mention to you guys but-“ pausing for a while as his son was now looking at him, confuse. “I have a son”

“What!? How can that be?” Armin exclaimed. 

Rivaille then take a quick look at the screen. “who is that dada?”

Looking at his son, then to the phone. Eren smile. He cant hide it forever. 

“Mikasa, Armin. When I got there I want you to meet my son” there is a glint happiness in his voice. Giving his son a smile as he caressed his son cute and handsome face.

“Gladly, Eren” he can imagine the smile tugging from the two. 

Eren then motion Rivaille to lean into him, leaning the phone to Rivaille’s mouth. “say hi to your Auntie Mikasa and Uncle Armin” 

Despite of his confusion, Rivaille obey, “Hi Uncle Armin. Auntie Mikasa” he shyly said as he quickly hide his face to his father’s neck making Eren giggled at his son’s rare reaction. Getting all shy as if his two friends were able to see his reaction. 

“I can imagine he’s cute. I want to see him Eren. HELLO RIVAILLE!” Armin shouted the last part, so as Mikasa. 

“But Eren how did you got pregnant?” 

“it’s a-“ pausing, don’t really want to say mistake when his son was literally on his side. Because Rivaille was not just a mistake. He is a _beautiful_ mistake.

“I'm a late bloomer Omega” 

hearing a hum from his friends, Eren then ready himself for the next question because he knew his friends. They will literally squeeze information out off you. 

“Who’s the father?” 

Eren didn’t answer immediately, debating if he should just tell them or not. Fuck, if he _did_ tell them. Will Mikasa tell his brother about it? Will she tell Levi about him being a father?

“I have a favor first-” After a pregnant pause, Eren then shifted his gaze to Rivaille who is also listening to him intently.

“don’t let anyone know. I’m not ready yet” 

“Crystal” was their answer in unison. 

“It’s-“ is Eren really going to let his son hear about this? After a years of answering him he don’t know. Will he really let his son know?

"It’s _Levi_ ” 

There was a pregnant pause after saying that name, yeah, Eren knows. It’s unbelievable. He himself too cant believe that he got fuck by Levi Ackerman, one of the person who love to spoil the shit out of him. The Levi that always protect him. The Alpha that his friends wish to be his mate even though his a beta that time. 

“Really? How?” 

“We got drunk. We fuck. Then ta-da I got pregnant and have the sweetest son in the world” sending a sweet smile at his son who is now smiling at him too. Hugging the Omega, tightly. 

“Guys, I really hope you wont tell a soul about this. Specially not Levi. Not yet, please?” he pleaded to the other line. He heard a heaved sigh before an answer. 

“Fine, we’ll keep it a secret for now. But Eren, he needs to know” Mikasa said, and based from her voice, she wants to say something else but still doubting if she should tell Eren how Levi miss him so much, how the Alpha felt upset because of the sudden disappearance of a beta he once care and protect. Telling the late bloomer Omega how the Alpha was missing his presence, how the Alpha didn’t even find a partner to settle. They know, no one can replace Eren Jaeger to Levi Ackerman. 

“I know. But Mikasa, I don’t think he want a child. It’s better this way. I don’t want to ruin his life-“

Then she interrupted, “you wouldn’t ruin his life. Eren if he got you pregnant then he-“

“drop it. We know that when the time comes he’ll be with his Omega right? Eventually I am _not_ his mate. Besides, were best friend” like a venom in his mouth. His tongue suddenly taste bitter. Bitter at the thought of Levi finding his mated Omega. Something inside his heart clenched, it hurts. He doesnt know why, but it hurts. _Like hell._

“You don’t know that!” she exclaimed. Mikasa being the Alpha's sister, know everything. How the Alpha wish Eren didnt leave. How he wish that he should have locked Eren so he couldnt escape. 

“Mikasa please. Oh, yeah, I’ll ready my flight two days from now. I hope I can still help even the funeral will be held tomorrow” 

“Funeral or not, we want to see you again. So we’ll wait for you” 

Sending them a smile even though they can see it, Eren then bid his goodbye and contact his uncle Hannes to make some errands of Eren and book a ticket going back to Italy. Out of his thought, thinking what would be the first thing he says when he meet up with his friends? Will he tell them about Rivaille? 

“Dada, is Levi my other dad?” Rivaille suddenly question, making Eren lift his glance to his son. 

“Yes, he is” he smiled. 

“Is he the reason why you’re sad? I hate him”   
Chuckling at his son, Eren then poke his forehead.

“don’t hate your father. He takes care of me a lot. I am his spoiled brat after all”

“Will I get to hear more about him?” 

Eren then knew, Rivaille is interested in meeting his father. It's veen too long since he's been hiding this to his son. Maybe, just maybe its time for him to let his son know the truth? Will Rivaille hate him?

“do you want to know him?” 

His son then give him a small nod. “but I don’t think I want to meet him early, maybe soon?” titling his head as Eren shuffle his hair. Making a mess of it. 

“sure kiddo” 

_You'll meet your father soon. I'm done being selfish._

Eren know, he can't hide this forever. He can't take Rivaille away and hidden to his father forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? What do you think will happen for the next chapter? Well, buckle up and wear your seatbelt because Rivaille will soon meet his father's precious friends! I think? Hehe stay tune guys! 
> 
> Thank you for the support and comments. Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the chap!🖤


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, aren’t you the most prettiest little thing” 
> 
> Rivaille lift his head, only to see a girl with thick glasses exclaimed. Staring at Levi intently trying to traces her gazed to the little one. Noticing that the brunette women silently gasped and was gawking at him, tracing her gaze from his head down to his toes. Making him irritated and furrowed his brows. 
> 
> This annoying woman, she look familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another update for you guys. Truth to be told i did write a few chapters ahead. Currently stop because of activities in school, so i might not be able to update everyday. But still, thank you for reading this story, thank you for giving your time enjoying this story. 🤗
> 
> Have a great day everyone!

"Dada, what does my father look like?" Out of nowhere, Rivaille questioned. Making Eren and Hannes turn their heads to the boy's direction. 

Hannes looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, as if telling Rivaille that his father doesn't remember. Since it is what he always tell them. Expecting that the Omega will deny it once again. But to his surprise, he didnt. His nephew take out his phone, sliding the screen open. 

Eren then find some pictures in his gallery, smiling as tons of pictures from highscool with Mikasa and Armin, multiple pictures with his other friends he met in college. Seeing his picture with Levi. Presenting it to Rivaille's face.

Rivaille then stare and look at the picture intently. The first one is a couple of people, doing their own activities as the focus of the picture was his dada together with a tall raven man leaning his elbow to Eren's head. Eren have this red flush cheeks as Rivaille notice the white thing surrounding them. It's snowing, friends on the back ground look like they've been playing some snowball fight.

The other were busy playing on the background, but the two focused on the camera was not. They're just smiling straight to the camera's lense, wearing a very thick winter coat. Yeah, they look like a couple.

Rivaille wonder if his father have a boyfriend, and if the boyfriend is this person beside him. They are both happy, the tall raven man was obviously teasing Eren's height.

Eren told him that the picture was taken by Hanji, it was snowing in Rome during that time, so they decided to visit there, since their final exam is done and time to have fun. 

Sliding for the next photo. It was the two man, again. Arms tangled up with each other. The brunette one was smiling brightly, and as for the other man with a raven hair was scowling at the camera. Then he accidentally slide for the next photo which is similar to the previous one but their position is different.

His father, Eren was wearing a maroon pastel sweater, and a highwaist denim jeans, smiling widely at the camera with those visible paint color painted on his face and some stain of his jeans and sweater.

Then he shifted his gaze to the man beside him, looking all cool, it didn't smile directly on the camera, more or likely he scowled at the brunette noticing the slight knitted of his eyebrows together. But it didnt masked out the smile and happiness glint on his eyes as he look and eyed the brunette slightly upfront beside him. Rivaille also observe the paint on the man's face and stain's all over their shirt and sweater. It look messy, but it made them look like a couple, like a perfect canvas. 

"So this is Pa- _Levi_?" Rivaille questioned as he look up to his father, who only smile and nod at him. 

"Yup, he is your dad"

What Rivaille notice in the picture is that the man, the man in the picture is like his duplicate, especially when he grow up. He imagine being look like this, except that he has a big round teal eyes. Rivaille was amaze, gaping at the picture as he looked up to his father then back to the picture. There is no mistaken, this man in the picture is his father. With those black undercut hair like his, those pale color skin, the way he look like when he scowl to others. 

_So this is Papa._

Rivaille then felt a tug on his heart, the thought of calling this man a father. What would be this man's reaction would like? Will he accept Rivaille? Will he hate Eren? Judging by the photo, it seems like they are so close. If he is the one to judge, they sure as hell look like a couple. 

"So we are right after all" Hannes suddenly interrupted, making the little raven and the brunette out of their thoughts. 

"Right about what?" Eren asked, not really following. 

Hannes just chuckled, looking at the outside window, seeing the cotton candy like- clouds, seeing some birds flying together with their flight. 

"We always suspected that Levi is his father, since Rivaille resemble him the most. Except that he inherited your teal-eyes" 

Eren just sadly smile and nod at his uncle, "I'm sorry, i lied. It's just that, i dont know how to tell anyone- or everyone. It just happened so fast that i couldnt think of what would i do first. I forgot to think everyone feels of me leaving, not even considering of what would Levi think"

Feeling a tap on his hands and a light squeeze, Eren shifted his eyes to his uncle. Comforting the Omega, noticing that he let some distress pheromones. 

"It's going to be okay" 

During the whole flight, Rivaille asked about every person on Eren's picture. Telling his son about his friends, more specifically about his father, _Levi_. Eren notice that his son is so curious about his dad, his questions are more likely about Levi, and how Eren and him met. If Levi treated his father with care that Eren instantly answered with a smile painted on his lips and visible on his eyes. 

Rivaille can feel it, this Levi sounds wonderful. After hearing some stories about the two, more than that, he can see that these two love each other but his father is too dense to notice that the Alpha love him. Well, he cant help it though, his Dada is pretty dense as hell.

This two was hiding their true feelings for each other. They dont have the courage to confess each others feelings. Leading Eren to leave and not so confident that Levi might or willingly accept them and take responsibility. 

Listening to his Dada's all flight isnt bad as what Rivaille thought. He's happy, at least even he didnt exactly meet his other father, he can imagine that Levi is a great guy and a good Alpha. 

_Deep down in his heart, he can't wait to meet this Alpha. He can't wait to see his Papa._

The last days before finally have there feet steps on the airport of Italy, Eren then inhale some air before glancing at Rivaille and to his uncle Hannes who is now with him. Assisting him like always. Like good old days. 

It’s been too long since Eren step his foot here, running away from the people that give a fuck about him, not daring to say a single words. He run away for a long time now, didn’t want to involve his life in Italy anymore. Not after what happened. But now, here he is. Back to his old town he used to love, well, he still love it until now.

He can see the many changes of the place. How he miss it here. How he miss the smell of fresh tress, leaves scattered around the ground, looking perfectly fine despite of it looking messy. How he misses riding a bus. How he miss hanging out to Pyxi’s bar with his friends. 

Eren already tell his reason to Erwin Smith, telling him that he need off for a while because his friends need him more. As always, Erwin will always understand him, though he is only given a week off, after that he needs to get back to work. Erwin is a great friend. Yeah, a great friend and it will be always be like that. Even though his parents were trying to hook them together, they understand Eren’s decision to not involve in any kind of relationship. Also, Eren don’t want to be unfair to Erwin, knowing that he already have a son. Even though Erwin did love Rivaille and acted like a father to him, spoiling the child, but still, it can affect to his Alpha’s pride. So that’s that, they decided to stay friends. Helping each other like always. 

_“Do you want me to come with you?” the blonde Alpha ask him._

_Eren answered him with a smile as he shook his head, no._

_“We’ll be there for my friend. Nothing more, so I wont be staying for too long”_

_“okay. Eren, if it’s not too much. Answer my call alright?” Erwin said with hesitation, not really sure if its okay with the Omega. It’s not that he is obsess with Eren. He just want to make sure that his Omega friend is safe, together with his stubborn child Rivaille._

_“Sure, I know even if Rivaille wouldn’t admit it, but he’ll miss you” feeling satisfied with the Omega’s word, they completely bid there goodbye as Eren walked out in his office._

Eren then hold his son’s hands, who was now glancing at the window of the cab they are currently in. Observing every building they passed, saying wow, cool, in every vehicle they see. Smiling at the waves of the ocean bring satisfaction on his sight. 

An hour of travel before finally they back, their old neighbor still recognize them and welcome them back again for how many years. Eren then settle his baggage to his room, and also Rivaille’s since he don’t want his child to be away from him even just a split of seconds. 

“Eren, we need to buy grocery after unpacking everything” 

Hearing what his uncle said, Rivaille then jump on his fluffy bed, giggling and yelling. “yehey! I got to go to the grocery first things first!” 

“Careful, you’ll fall. When we got there, you better behave and never leave dada’s side okay?” he remind Rivaille, receiving a cheerful yes, sir. 

They didn’t notice that they take long enough to settle everything, cleaning, arranging and changing old bed sheets and curtains. After giving an hour of break, sitting on their newly cleaned couch, Eren take Rivaille on his lap they trying to rest as his uncle ready their car. 

Hearing his uncle called them, Eren then carry his son. Making their way outside the garage, checking everything inside first if they left something unattended that might cause trouble. Done double checking the house, Eren carrying Rivaille, settling his son on the backseat as he seat on the front. The whole ride was harmonious, Eren telling Rivaille about his experience living here. How many places are really awesome and beautiful to visit.

The Omega even promise to his son that once they meet with Mikasa and Armin, he’ll tour him to every amazing places they spot here way back years ago. Even his uncle Hannes telling him how stubborn his father is, always giving his uncle Hannes a headache. Rivaille just laugh at it, giggling and having fun to his father's childhood, highschool and college memory. 

Their conversation still continue, until they found themselves arrive at the mall. Rivaille handling of taking off his own seatbelt, jumping himself outside the car as he quickly find Eren’s warm hands. Since their reason to be here is food, the three of them didn’t waste any more time and proceed to the grocery. Getting a cart for the items they pick, choosing food that give his son the right nutrition and also some chips and fruits. 

“Eren, I’ll go to the cleaning section. I’ll be back” his Uncle Hannes said, after seeing Eren nodded. He then walked to different direction, going to the cleaning section. Buying some cleaning materials to clean their house again. 

“Dada, can I get these? And also these?” Rivaille asked with full of cuteness, looking at him with those big round sparkling teal- puppy eyes. _Who is Eren to say no to that?_

“Sure, Rivaille” he smiled

Rivaille then jump cutely as he raised his right hand with a fist, “Yehey!” 

_What a spoiled brat. He really knows what to do, to get what he wants._

Eren let his son to pick any food he wants to eat, either a snack or a meal he wants to eat for their dinner. As they almost roam around the grocery, Rivaille then spotted a box of chocolate cakes. That he quickly let go of his father’s shirt, running towards that stall as he pick a number of packs of it. Then he notice a box of weird leaves in a sachet, which he didn’t know that it was a tea, getting some of those without even a common knowledge what is it. 

Turning around to put this in their cart, Rivaille suddenly pale, seeing that his father was not there, and a lot of people are being noisy and roaming around. His heartbeat was hammering against his chest, nervous as to what will he do. He then hug the food he pick, glaring at them, blaming them for being delectable looking, making him lost his dada.

Rivaille then sigh deeply, trying to calm himself as his eyes were roaming around. Trying to see the positive side that maybe he’ll see his dada. Embarassed because he was tempted of his favorite chocolate cake. _He got lost because of a fucking cake._

“Well, aren’t you the most prettiest little thing” 

Rivaille lift his head, only to see a girl with thick glasses exclaimed. Staring at Levi intently trying to traces her gazed to the little one. Noticing that the brunette women silently gasped and was gawking at him, tracing her gaze from his head down to his toes. Making him irritated and furrowed his brows. 

_This annoying woman, she looks familiar._

“Im a boy, don’t call me pretty” Rivaille scowl at her, or more likely snarled at the woman. Crossing his arms against his chest, securing the cake and the tea bag on his hands. As he patiently waiting for his dad to comeback, he really hope Eren finally realize that his son was not on his side anymore. Moreover, Rivaille want to smack himself. His going to receive an earful sermon when they get home. 

He then heard a small laugh on his side to see that the weird woman is still there, observing at him like a subject in an experiment. Calculating and analyzing. 

“Im Hanji Zoe, what’s your name?” she asked. 

“Stay away from me. Weirdo” he hissed, stepping aside. Away from this weird woman with her thick glasses. He can see that she’s still staring at him. Grinning widely, similar to those people who have other intention with a kid, more like kidnapper.

_Should he punch this woman then run away? Or he rather shout for help?_

Upon observing the young boy, Hanji came up with her gawking, observation. **One** , the young boy has pretty big round teal-eyes that somehow quite familiar to her, matching with his pale skin and has dark undercut hair. **Two** , the boy got an attitude that she can practically think similar to a person she know very well. **Three** , this young boy’s presence was screaming and radiating of _Levi Ackerman’s_ aura. His feature, his gaze and glare, his intimidating aura and approach. The brunette woman then conclude.

_Yep, definitely a Levi 2.0_

She was about to ask him again about his name, since the boy was intriguing her. Hanji don’t know why but she wants to know the boy’s name, also who his mother is. Levi didn’t have a mistake in a past right? Hanji started thinking of possible chances where Levi was whooping around, fucking random girls, but no. Hanji cant think of other women. Besides, the Alpha didn’t show any interest in any Omega, men or women before. His attention will always be reserved for a certain _beta_.

“Are you lost? Want me to help you?” Hanji encourage him, trying to take a step close at him when the boy glare at him, again. 

“Much appreciated if you leave me alone” 

Hanji then giggle, “don’t be like that little one, you kno-“ 

“Rivaille!?” a familiar voice shouted. Worried and anxiety is visible to his voice, slightly sound shaken. 

The young boy didn’t waste any seconds to run where the voice coming from, completely ignoring Hanji’s existence.

He better get out of there than stuck with that weird woman. The beta then move over to see the one calling the young boy but because of the stall blocking the person’s face, Hanji couldn’t point out who it is. So instead of prying for more, Hanji just shrugged it off and made her way to the counter to pay.

Eren on the other hand..

“I told you don’t leave my side, what if you got lost further huh? You’re not familiar to this place” he scolded.

The earlier, intimidating and unapproachable young boy was now looking down on his feet. Clenching his shirt, playing and intertwining his little finger to his soft cotton shirt, as he still carrying those delicious cake and bag of tea. 

“I’m sorry dada, I just found a very interesting food and when I turn around you're not there anymore” he mumbled. Eren then sighed, a relief actually. Grabbing his son against his chest, hugging it tightly. 

“Don’t do that again” pulling him slightly as he caress his cheeks “don’t scare me like that” the boy only nod at him. 

Smelling the distress of his father’s scent making him feel even more bad.

_I just make my dada upset._

“Dada will be sad if I lose you” 

“Im sorry, I made you worry” he softly said, staring straight to his father's teal ones.

Hugging his son once again, the raven boy notice that the woman earlier, named _Hanji_ is not there anymore. Remembering how the woman act so weird and like a crazy person, Rivaille then turn his face, nuzzling on his father’s neck. Leaning on Eren’s ears as he whispered.

“There is this weird women talking to me” his statement made Eren furrowed his brows. Immediately check his son' body. 

"Did they did anything bad to you? Hurt you?" Worried. 

Rivaille jusy giggled, kissing his dada's both cheeks as he cup it, "no, i will beat them up if they do" 

"What can a five year old do hmm?" Sighing, Eren then bring his son to his embrace, again. "Don't leave my side ever again. Don't make dada worry too much" 

"Im sorry. I love you dada" he mumbled, wrapping his tiny arms to his father's neck. 

"i love you too, sweetcake" Eren replied, kissing Rivaille's forehead. 

_Who is he talking about? A weird person?_

Not minding his son, he just give him a smile and turn to go back to what they were buying. After an almost hours of buying what is necessity to them, the trio made their way home. Arranging the snacks on the food shelves and other food that needs to be put inside the refrigerator. They all feel tired, and so after cleaning and putting everything in place. They decided to just rest for today and go to Armin’s house tomorrow. 

“Rivaille, come here. Time for bed!” he shouted, calling his son’s attention when suddenly his phone rung. Seeing Erwin’s name on the screen. 

_Shit, I forgot to call him._

Answering the call, Eren then cleared his throat before answering. 

“Hey”

_“Hey, you got there okay?”_

“yup, sorry I didn’t call you afterwards. It slipped in my mind since where packing things then have to go to groceries an-“

_“woah, woah, chill. It’s fine, I understand. How about Rivaille?”_

As if as a cue, the door of his old bedroom opened, revealing his son that was now yawning, rubbing his left eyes. Looking at Eren with those sleepy eyes.

Smiling at the young kid, Eren pound his hand- patting on the available space beside him. Signaling his son to stay beside Eren, that he instantly comply. Sleepily smile at his father, making his way to his side. 

“He's okay. He enjoy so far, and even nearly got lost in the grocery store” 

_“what!?”_ Erwin half yelled, worried because of what Eren said. 

Levi then nuzzle to Eren’s neck, closer to the phone’s speaker. Listening to their conversation. Eren then moved his hands, trailing his fingers to Rivaille’s hair, brushing it with gentleness. Petting it softly, making Rivaille more even sleepy.

“Uncle bushy eyebrows don’t yell, we’ll be sleeping in a minute” he interjected, making his dada giggled, kissing his temple. And so as Erwin, giggling from the other line.

_“Oh, I guess it’s been a long day to the both of you. Then I guess goodnight? Im glad you’re alright”_

“hmm, goodnight bushy eyebrow” Rivaille softly mumbled, but audible enough for Erwin to hear, making the Alpha’s heart flutter.

Seems like Rivaille is indeed sleepy, since he is being nice to the Alpha. It's rare to hear Rivaille's soft voice.

“Thank you for your concern, Erwin. See you soon?” 

_“Yeah, be safe guys”_ then he ended the call. 

Eren then looked at his son, sleeping soundly beside him. His face was no similar to what he look like when he is awake and aware to his surrounding. He always have this glare on his face, intimidating others. But now, he just look like a defenseless kid, looking peaceful and more like an angel. 

Finding Mikasa’s number. He texted his friend that he arrived and ready to meet up with them tomorrow. Not waiting for a reply, Eren put aside his phone on their nightstand. Lying freely on his very own fluffy bed, nuzzling himself closer to Rivaille. Saying his goodnight, and kiss his son’s cheeks, before darkness and dreams dominated his consciousness. 

_Tomorrow. Starting tomorrow, big change will happen right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hanji finally meet Levi's little one. Hmmm i wonder what would happen in the next chapter, do you also wonder? Welp stay tune and buckle up, this story continue to roll on. 
> 
> Happy reading and enjoy! Once again, thank you for reading this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, speaking of baby. Levi wont believe me that I found a little version of his.” She said. Earning a confused look by her friend. Levi just sighed, thinking that it was nonsense. 
> 
> “Wow” was only Connie’s say, looking up to Levi. 
> 
> The Alpha just raised his brow. “Don’t look at me like that, I never slept with someone before” he barely said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, i know :< this is somehow a boring chapter. I dont know, but anyways so i hope you still enjoy it everyone! Just a few more steps and surely Eren and Levi might or might not meet soon. 
> 
> Happy reading!🤗

After Hanji’s little encounter to a young boy with the same feature of his best friend. Excitedly, She was hopping on the hallway of their office. Grinning widely as he barged into Levi’s office having the audacity to shout like a police in patrol, arresting the shit out of Levi. Receiving a scowl from Levi, making her remember the child.

_So similar._

She can't wait to tell his best friend about his little version. Readying herself some questions he might throw on Levi since she couldn’t believe what she just saw. There is no way in hell that _that_ child is not his. Not when from face to personality, they’re so much alike that they didn’t even have the need of DNA test. 

“LEVI GUESS WHAT!?” 

“Get Out.” 

She then hop on Levi’s mini couch, making her bounce a little before properly settling herself. Ignoring entirely the glare that the raven man was throwing at her. 

“I SAID GUESS WHAT!” she frustratingly said, more like whining like a child.

“and like I said, Get out.” 

“OH COME ON! YOU WOULDN’T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW YESTERDAY!” she excitedly said.

“Im busy” he said. Reading some papers, evidence that might help in his clients case. 

Levi is a successful chief executive officer of the _Wings of Freedom Airline,_ that his father Kenny gave to him. They have multiple Airlines in every air board in every corner of France, some Airline board in other country. Since his father build almost four Airport of Wings of Freedom in Italy, he appointed Levi to take care of it. Though Levi’s profession was being a lawyer, now he have to cater his time in handling paper status of their Airline and also the cases he accept.

Levi is well known in the Italy, since he is a very successful man with a responsible personality that lead to multiple success of his work career. People are intrigue at the mans life since up until now, the Alpha has not settled with an Omega, and since he is very a stunning man, leading to couple of men and women trying to get under his pants. His not interested in all of them, not unless you’re the beta he’s been waiting for to comeback. Moreover, because of his body build and structure, Levi even have invitation of being a model to different company brands, magazine and all, but coldly _denied_. 

He is very respected by business men and women, being admire and role model of being a great CEO, and a very outstanding lawyer. All case that Levi handled always win on the court. Whenever he find documents, picture, videos or any kind of statement that can help his client have strong and reliable evidence, he wouldn’t let it go. He is a well known sharp lawyer, a very strict and conservative one. Antisocial and unbothered. He didn’t involve himself to any kind of relationship, _not now not ever_. 

He drown himself into his work. He is married to his work. He never try to settle himself with an Omega. Heck despite of getting hook up by his friends and also some Omega trying so hard to hit on him was left, ignored, denied.

Cursing his friends and trying to dig down through their skull that he don’t need one. Levi don’t have time for shitty feelings. For him, it will only stop you from doing what you want. He don’t want to commit, for him it was a pain in the ass. But his friends know, they all know that he is just waiting for _someone_. 

Well, he is indeed waiting for some. A certain _beta_ with a beautiful big bright round teal-eyes, with his messy chocolate brown hair and have this cherry kissable plump lips. He was not sure and not confident enough that the beta might comeback, but he still waited. He knows that instead of wasting time waiting for that beta, he must find his mate. But no, he chose to wait, he _want_ that beta. 

“LEVI I JUST FOUND A LITTLE VERSION OF YOU!” Hanji stated, making the Alpha raise his left brow, fixing his eyeglass. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“we-“ 

A Knock on the door interrupted their conversation, making the both of them turn their heads to the door’s direction, making Levi immediately answered, letting the intruder to enter, knowing it was Connie. Well, truth to be told, Hanji was the intruder one, suddenly barging into his office then spouting something bullshit.

Hanji, the vice president of the Wings of Freedom Airline working to some unfinished paper by Levi, since she understand that Levi really attend school and work hard to become a lawyer. That’s why as a friend, she made a deal with Kenny to help the raven man handle their business that Levi, unfortunately accept and agreed since he can trust Hanji despite her craziness, he knows she will be a big help. 

“Hey Levi, your next client for today just told me she won’t be able to make it and just reschedule your appointment with her, if that’s okay with you?” the bald man said, looking up to his notebook wherein the schedule of every lawyer on their firm was listed, as their secretary.

He is the one responsible in checking appointments, then when necessary, he is also task to survey and questions some witnesses and possible people involve in the crime or at the person what so ever.

Well, Connie is more than just a secretary. He is a civil engineer, he didn’t want to work in offices. He prefer doing his job, designing and planning what he have assigned to do at home. Even Sasha’s restaurant and their house is his very own design. Because he usually don’t have to work everyday, he decided to become the secretary of Levi’s firm. The _Survey Corps_ firm. 

“Okay” was his only answer. 

Hanji then loudly clap her hands, “then let’s eat lunch together? Connie inform Sasha will be there, I miss her cooking” 

Connie just nodded as he excused himself, going back to his table to call Sasha since she knows that she wont be able to notice the text since she’s busy working. 

Sasha is graduate in culinary, and now a chef in her own restaurant. It was a known restaurant especially that the meats quality are great, fruits and vegetable were chosen wisely. How her dish’s turn to be excellent, always coming up with innovative menu with affordable price of course. Reasons as to why people chose to eat there. 

Levi started to fixed his table, putting everything in order so that when he got back, he will immediately locate the papers. He prefer to organized his own things than other people, he don’t like it when they touch his things. He will surely cut their hands, if they try. 

Walking their way down the building, the three of them. Connie, Hanji and Levi, stalked themselves to the parking lot. Using Hanji’s car since it will be easier to go around using one car for a ride. 

After in just a more than 30 minutes of ride, they were welcome by a warm welcome of Sasha. Putting some food on a reserve table which Levi assume as theirs. Turning her gaze to them, sending them a smile while waving at them. 

“Hi guys it’s been a while! I hope you enjoy today’s menu. And I know Levi hated dozens of people that’s why I reserved this very own spot for you” she beam. That was also answered by a very hyper Hanji. 

“WOW! TODAY’S REALLY PACK HUH?” glancing at every dish Sasha put on their table. Grinning widely as she swift her gaze to his chef friend. “AS EXPECTED FROM YOU! JUST BY SMELLING THEM I KNOW THEY ARE DELICIOUS!” 

Hanji then felt a nudge on her back, seeing Levi glaring at him pointing at the chair. Signaling her to fucking sit down already. They get too much attention because of her big loud mouth. Proceed to his own seat, Levi then straighten his suit and lean on his seat. 

“Thank you for the food” he plainly said, nodding at Sasha that the Omega eventually answered. Mirroring his action as she proceed to his mate’s side. 

“So guys how was work?” tangled her arms to his husband, looking happy as Connie was eating well. 

“Same old, same old. Nothing new, just having a hard time interviewing everyone since the town of the scene has only a few people to ask and also there is no witness of the crime scene" he loudly let out a sigh, as he reach for a hot smoking soap. Blowing it before putting it in his mouth. 

“Is that Mr. Warner’s case? There is nothing to do with that though. The only suspicious is his wife since the wife was nowhere to be found” Levi interjected. 

Hanji then clap her hands getting everyone’s attention, “how about tracking her? Probably some cctv’s caught her face right?” Hanji suggested that earned a nod from the three. 

“It could be easier if that’s the case, but knowing the poor town, no cctv were attached in every stand light” Connie inform her. Making the beta pout as she dig more on her food. 

“By the way, where is Jean? Does he have a trial to win right now?” Sasha asked. Earning a nod from the three who is busy eating and munching their food. 

Connie then slightly wipe his lips with a napkin, “he did say that we wouldn’t wait for him. He has a date with Marco” he informed. 

Earning a squeal from Hanji and a groan from Levi because of the beta’s overreaction. Get easily hype by the thought that they finally dated after the awkward of flirting in the law firm. Jean and Marco met in Levi’s Airline as the Omega were working to his Airline as flight attendant, since a man or a woman is accepted their as long as you know how to be patient and accomodate the passengers, there is no issue for that to Levi. Also the reason why their Airline have lots of employee, making them to expand their airline. Once Jean laid his eyes to the Omega, he became dramatic and suddenly became poetic, talking shit about his love at first sight. 

“Well, Jean probably gonna marry him. Then will gonna expect another child under our care as their Auntie and Uncle aside from Reiner and Berthold's children” Sasha excitedly exclaimed. 

All his friends child, have a free meal from her. Since she spoiled every child of her friend. Sasha and Connie are newly wedded so they don’t have a plan in having a baby, for now. They will just plan slowly, when the right time comes. 

Hanji then interjected, slamming her spoon on the wooden table, earning a poke of spoon from Levi. Yelping in pain as she scope her hand on her precious head. 

“you shitty glasses, you’re not the only one eating here” he scolded, putting the spoon he used to Hanji on the other side. Looking at his shitty friend. 

"You don't have to be so violent!" 

"You earned it" 

“Well, speaking of baby. Levi wont believe me that I found a little version of his.” She said. Earning a confused look by her friend. Levi just sighed, thinking that it was nonsense. 

“Wow” was only Connie’s say, looking up to Levi. 

The Alpha just raised his brow. “Don’t look at me like that, I never slept with someone before” he barely said. 

Nope, not until that one accident he barely even remember. He was so influence with alcohol that he didn’t even remember who was with him when the night they got super wasted. He just wake up next day, in a crumpled bed, unfamiliar room. Looking and observing around, until it hit him that he wasn’t on his own room. Walking towards the bathroom, Levi just frowned, looking at the mirror as he small bite on his neck, a scratch on his back. Then suddenly a vague memory of what happened last night.

He just remember that there is definitely someone beneath him, panting. Screaming because of pleasure. But he can’t remember who, the face of the mysterious person underneath him was still unsolved to Levi. His face was blurred, but he is sure that the one he slept with was a man. _A young man._

“Well Hanji, tell us about this little Levi” Sasha said, with full attention to Hanji. Hovering on her table. 

“Don’t label him to me” Levi said with complete irritation on his voice. Massaging his temple. 

Hanji just grin. 

“Well he have a big sparkling turquoise eyes, though despite of it being bright and beautiful he glared pretty scary just like Levi!” she exclaimed as she pointed Levi, making the Alpha rolled his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest.

His attention got focus on Hanji, when she mention about Turquoise eyes. It remind him of Eren’s teal-eyes. 

“He have the same undercut as Levi, and I swear he is pretty rude. He even called me weirdo!” she complained, grabbing her own hair in frustration. Receiving a laugh from her friends. 

“You know what else is more interesting?” she questioned, making the atmosphere in a sudden thrill. As if it is the most interesting part of what she’s nagging about. 

“What?” Connie was the one to asked, as he put another bite on his food. Them, looking intently at Hanji as they’re waiting for the next thing she would said. And Levi cant help but to get curious as well, as he leaned a little. All ears to what word might escape in Hanji’s mouth. His hundred attention was on the crazy beta. 

“i hear someone called a name, and that kid quickly went to where that voice came from" looking at her friends, Hanji want to laugh at their faces. They sure interested of the kid. Especially Levi. That was surprising.

"his name is _Rivaille_ ” 

Levi trying to hide the sudden change of his expression. But he felt a thud on his chest, he can't describe and tell what it is. But he felt a sudden longing, a sudden sadness on his heart that he doesn’t know why. He doesn’t understand why his heart suddenly felt tight at the kid, Hanji was talking about.

His name, why does his name make Levi like he lost something? Why does the child make him felt a sudden pain and longing? Now he’s truly curious of this little brat Hanji was talking about. 

Levi don’t want to admit but he felt a thud on his chest, curious of the little brat Hanji was talking about. 

“I like him calling you a weirdo” Levi was impressed yes, that kid has guts. Levi didn’t know but the kid Hanji talking about perk his attention, he is indeed intrigue. Hanji never get this too excited if you didn’t get her attention. He wanted to meet this kid, the one Hanji calling him his kid. 

“You will surely like him since you have the same attitude. Gosh, I even have a hard time dealing with a rude Levi, now there is this little one. Adding my stress” the beta muttered, as if she wasn’t heard by them. They all just shake their heads, looking at the beta. 

But what Levi didn’t expect the most, making his breath hitch and his heart thumb like a fucking maniac. When Sasha mentioned a name he never knew he will be hearing again. 

“turquoise eyes like _Eren_?” 

“Yeah, now that I think about it. Couldn’t it be-” 

“Hanji, don’t fucking talk when your mouth is full” Levi interjected. “fucking disgusting” he added. 

“Okay” was Hanji’s only answer as she happily dig in to her food. Looking at Levi intently knowing that the Alpha was now interested about this child with the same eyes as Eren. 

Sasha then clap her hands together, “Armin told me he wont be coming with us tonight.” 

“Why?” Connie asked, sipping some hot soup. 

Putting a hands on her chin, trying to remember his friends reason, before snapping her fingers. 

“Something about meeting someone, so yeah. He’ll be staying home”

Squealing because of what she heard, Hanji then cackled “did he finally found someone?” 

“Maybe” 

Hanji then have this wide grin in her face, and whenever she do that. They know she’s planning something. 

“Why not we surprise Armin? Let’s catch him red handed. Let’s see who this mysterious guy that got Armin’s attention” Hanji said, making Sasha nod in agreement. The both of them look at Levi then to Connie. 

“Definitely not, Mikasa is with him anyway, im sure she’ll just tell me what happened” Levi dryly said, eating some of the dessert. 

Hanji then gasped, pouting at Levi’s direction.

“No way in maria Mikasa got to know first! We need to get there too!” she exclaimed, glancing her gaze back to Sasha. “Up until when is his visitor will stay?”

“I don’t know, maybe until dinner? Since he can't be with us during our dinner time together here” Sasha shrugged. 

“Call the squad, let’s surprise Armin. Let’s see his reaction” then she laughed hysterically, completely made her look like a fucking psycho, maniac to be exact.

Oblivious of the idea that their surprise to Armin, catching him red- handed might backfire to them. 

It's just another way around.

It's either Armin got surprise by their sudden appearance or they'll be the one who got surprise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? It's pretty boring right? Hayst i know. Im sorry huhu well, i hope you still enjoy it and wait for the next chapter. Just a few more push then Eren and Levi might meet up soon. Hehe
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this story! Have a great day everyone🖤


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivaille's fun time in his uncle Armin's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes! Here it goes!!
> 
> So here's another chapter guys! Jope you'll enjoy it. Happy reading🤗

Smiling brightly as Eren position himself, placing some sarong lying it on the sand. Looking at Rivaille who is enjoying himself, playing near the water. Giggling as he try to avoid some small waves of the sea. Running away from the water whenever waves fasten their approach to the land. It’s not that hot, since they visit here early, more like their morning exercise. Observing his son enjoying his play with the waves and sand. 

Any hour from now, He will finally reunite with his two best friend. Eren just want to take one step at a time. Maybe, just maybe after meeting with Mikasa and Armin, he’ll have the guts to meet up with their other friends, with _Levi_. But still, something inside Eren’s felt nervous. He doesn’t know how to tell him.

What if Levi felt disgusted at the thought that he got his best friend pregnant? What if the Alpha deny Rivaille as his son? What if his son got hurt because of that?

There are to many questions playing in Eren’s mind, making him go crazy. Overthinking of things that might or might not happen during his introduction of his son. What would be his friends reaction? Gosh, he is scared. Thinking about his friends meeting his son makes his inside tied knot.

Something inside him wants to just hide Rivaille forever, never bother his father again. But his Omega instinct was happy to be back here, and it’s been longing to his Alpha, no wait what? Levi is _not_ his Alpha. He is not the Alpha’s Omega either. Sighing heavily, he felt a warm little hands, cupping his cheeks. 

“dada, are you okay?” concerned, looking at hi father, releasing some distress pheromones. 

Eren smiled at him, ruffling his hair as the Omega grab his son. Pulling him into a tight hug. Is he really going to do this?

“Rivaille, do you really want to meet your father?” he hesitated, scared of what his son’s answer which he already know but try to deny it. He cant really hide his son forever does he? Cant he just live with Rivaille alone? Eren's just feel afraid. Afraid what would the Alpha might say. Afraid to get rejected right away.

“Yes, hearing how amazing he is. I want to meet him” freeing himself to Eren’s warm hug, his baby was now looking at him. His teal-eyes were pleading at him. As if telling him to say yes, to give him a chance to at least know his other father.

“you’ll let me, right?” he sound nervous too.

Even he isn’t sure, Eren just smile at him. “uh-huh. I’ll let you meet him. Soon” he mumbled. 

Standing up, as he dusted some sand on his butt, cleaning Rivaille’s knees. Eren then extend his arms to his son’s side, smiling brightly as the light of the sun hit his teal-eyes, letting his Rivaille see the pureness color of a deep ocean. Yet, like the ocean. It feels like it’s been longing to someone. Longing for something that even the Omega don’t know what is it. 

Is it Levi? Is it the Alpha he want?

Reaching for his father’s open hands, Eren was smiling, intertwining their hands together as they walked towards their car that he borrowed to Hannes. Jumping in as they sit, readying their selves for an almost thirty minutes ride. 

“Let’s go, we have to ready to meet up with your Auntie Mikasa and Uncle Armin” he sweetly said, more like excited. Making Rivaille nod at him, putting the color white, dusted with sand shell. 

Their whole ride was fun, specially that Rivaille will always be _talkative_ whenever he is with Eren. He just let his father see this side of him, his cuteness, his stubbornness, his shyness and his crying point.

He even pout at Eren this morning when the Omega shared about him being soft, and cute he is to Erwin for about fifty seconds last night and the little raven just denied it, telling his dada that there is no way he’s acting like that to bushy eyebrows.

Laughing at his son’s reaction, as they arrive in their home. Being welcomed by his Uncle Hannes, plates and dishes already placed on their table. Smell delicious, like always. 

During their meal time, Eren continue to teased his son, telling him that he should be always like that to his Uncle Erwin since they are great friends. But the little kid just pout and glare at Eren with disgust. Just imagining him being clingy to Erwin make himself shuddered, goosebumps everywhere in his body. 

Preparing for their departure for about an hour from now, Eren then took a bath together with Rivaille, since they always took a bath together whenever they have a chance too. Playing inside the bath tub, making big bubbles, splashing waters, that make a whole some messed inside their bathroom. After an hour of cleaning, including Eren drying the floor. He then proceed in clothing his son. As he then dressed himself as well. 

Smiling at the young boy, Eren then stroke some of Rivaille’ hair out of his eyes. “Ready?” 

“Yeah” 

made their way to their car, as Hannes will give then a ride to Armin’s house. After an hour of ride, Hannes told him to just call him when he decided to go home. And Hannes was sure that this young lad will be staying there late since it’s been too long since they last saw each other. So they are some news and events to catch up. 

“Thank you, Uncle Hannes. We’ll just give you a call” Eren said, grabbing Rivaille’s small pack bag that contain with extra clothes and snack. Especially those cake he buy the other day. 

“Bye Uncle Hannes, drive safely!” his son shouted, waving non-stop to his Uncle as Hannes just send him a flying kiss making the little raven giggled. 

Just by Rivaille’s voice and the mention of Hannes name, the door of the gate immediately open, making Eren jump and flinch for a little. Almost let out some words that are not for Rivaille’s ears.

The same goes for Rivaille, clenching on his dada’s shoulder as he growled towards the gates direction. Only to see a blonde Omega with a bob hair styled, making Rivaille chuckled. Leaning to his dada’s ear as he carefully whispered. 

“dada, his hair.” Stopping himself from laughing, “a coconut head”

“hey I heard that!” Armin suddenly exclaimed, making Rivaille hide in Eren’s neck. Giggling silently. 

Eren just don’t know what to do. First thing first that he must do was to insult his friend’s hairstyle. Gosh, he cant with this child. 

“Armin” he called, smiling at the Omega blonde infront of him. Smiling widely as a tear was now forming in his deep blue eyes. Advancing his steps as he throw himself to Eren. 

“You idiot!” he shout. Hugging Eren, completely crushing Rivaille between the hug. 

The two of them giggled, tears was now flowing through the blonde Omega's face. It wasn’t a tear for sorrow and pain, but a tear of happiness.

Finally, after a years of hiding. A years of disappearing. Eren make an appearance, standing now in front of his gate. In front of Armin’s house. 

“Hey you two, you’re crushing me” Rivaille complained, trying to free himself. Making the two adult laugh as his dada put him down. 

Standing on the ground, Rivaille then look up to this coconut head man- or women? Rivaille was not sure. 

“So this is-?” 

“yeah, Armin. This is Rivaille. Rivaille this is Uncle Armin, remember the one you greeted through call” Eren explained. Making his son nod and smile brightly to Armin’s. 

“hey, just a minute ago you’re making fun of my hair” Armin complained, but soon squat down to Rivaille’s level. Looking at the kid with full of amusement, and big smile. “You sure look like your dad. Hi Rivaille, it’s nice to finally meet you” 

Eren knew that Rivaille is shy to new people, and heck he is going to ignore Armin for sure after his side comment about his friends hair. But to Eren’s surprise, Rivaille smile at Armin, sending him a bright smile, beaming with sparkle and exposing his white pearl teeth. 

“Really? I look like dad?” he excitedly asked, making Eren flinch a little. Just how excited his son is to meet his father? 

Armin just nod at him, glancing back to Eren as he now gesture his way to the entrance lf his house.

“It’s nice to see you again. Though I want to punch you for leaving without a word” he glared at the brunette, making Eren chuckled. 

“Yeah, please do punch me so I can finally wake up.” He remark. Making their way completely inside Armin’s house. 

Smelling some food being cooked, Eren look at Armin with a confuse and furrowed brows. 

“Who is cooking?” 

“Mikasa” 

Hearing her name, make Eren smile and proceed his way to the kitchen. The back of the raven girl was facing him, focused and concentrated to what she is doing. Slightly tasting the food she make. 

“I didn’t know you cook” 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” she shout, almost throwing the deep wooden paddle. Glaring to the source of the voice when a teal-eyes were staring straight at her. Making him run and wrapped her arms to the brunette’s neck, “EREN! OH MY GOD EREN!” 

“hey easy, you’re cooking” and without warning, Mikasa just kick his side making the brunette yelp in pain. Lightly punching his shoulder and on the back

“ouch! Hey- wai- ouch! Mikasa stop!” 

Not listening to the brunette’s plea, suddenly as little strong arms suddenly push Mikasa away to Eren, making her stumble a little and stared wide-not believing- eyes.

Staring at the young boy that's looking and similar to her and his brother’s appearance. There is no mistaken, this is Rivaille. Eren’s son he was talking about. 

“Hey you, with a cold stare girl. Why are you hurting my dada” Rivaille growled. Glaring at her as he hug Eren’s legs tightly. Not really scared to Mikasa and even dare to fight a staring game with her. Only make Mikasa amused and smile. 

“So this is Rivaille” kneeling down to Rivaille’s level as the young boy was hissing at her, making Eren called Rivaille in warning, “He is indeed Levi’s son. There is no mistake, he look exactly as my brother” she said, as she try to touch the little boy’s cheeks when he slightly back off and try to slap her hands away. 

“did you sanitize your hand?” Rivaille retorted, making the room in the kitchen went to dead silent air. Instead of being hurt and got angry to the boy, Mikasa just only laugh at him. 

“Oh my God, even his clean freak personality got pass to this boy” she said in amusement. 

“Yup, definitely little Levi” Armin agreed, suddenly grabbing Rivaille pulling him to his Uncle’s embrace. 

Mikasa then walk towards them, smiling at Rivaille making the young lad tilt his head in confuse. 

“Im Mikasa Ackerman, your father’s sister. It’s nice meeting you Rivaille” 

Rivaille looking back and forth to this woman and to his father's sight. Not really forgetting about her beating his father. 

“You hurt my dada, so it’s not nice meeting you” 

Eren then gasped, “Rivaille, she’s your Auntie and besides, it’s just a joke. Dada is okay, see?” Eren said, presenting himself to Rivaille. Making his son sure that he isn’t hurt. 

“He deserved it anyway” 

“Mikasa!”

“you deserved a beating too”

“Rivaille! Okay that’s enough you too. So much with this introduction” Eren grabbing his son to Armin’s embraced, as they move to the living room. Sitting as they settle themselves. 

Mikasa get back to her work, cooking the food with excitement as she finally met Eren again. Making her best to make the food smell and taste delicious, especially that her nephew is here. She still can't believe it though, Eren's son sure resemble a lot of Levi.

After a long wait for the food to cook, Mikasa set it aside first as she joined the other two in the living room. Her attention got thrown directly to the brunette's son that up until now were upset to her? Gosh, he sure can glare deadly. But she just laugh it off, since Rivaille look pretty adorable. 

Eren trying his best to explained to Rivaille that it was just a joke, gosh his son can be overprotective sometimes. Surely not gonna let it slide but to Eren’s surprised, Rivaille just pout but still glared at Mikasa telling her that he's going to let it slide, just this one since he is his father’s sister. Making Mikasa smiled and say her sorry ass to the young boy, and also to Eren. 

Armin just giggled at the scene. Gosh, this is an Ackerman thing. Never really have a plan on backing out in terms of fighting. 

Making his way to his room, Armin then presented multiple movies, cd’s and video games. Making Rivaille gasped with excitement, rushing his way to his Uncle Armin and sit down to the Omega’s lap. The two of them then starting to agree what should they watched first. Turning on his big flat screen, attached on their wall, and so as the dvd. 

Eren left with Mikasa. The raven girl was smiling at him. “You did great in raising him. Such a strong and good child” she commented. 

Eren then throw his gaze to his son, playing with Armin and giggling excitedly.

“Yeah, im glad I did.” 

“when will you- uhm tell Levi?” she hesitated but asked. 

Eren then look at her, shaking his head as he shrugged.

“I don’t know, I- im scared Mikasa. What would Levi say if he knows about it?” 

“he’ll be happy” was all she said making Eren smile in bitterness. 

_He’ll be happy, you say. I hope so._

All they do the whole day was Rivaille excitedly playing video games with Armin, continuously winning against his Uncle as they do some dare and punishment to whoever the loser is. Watching movie, as the three of them were talking about their lives as Rivaille was focusing on the tv screen, intently and interested of the movie Frozen, which he fondly giggled at Olaf’s cuteness. Eating for a while, after finishing five movies.

After finishing eating, Eren notice Rivaille’s sleepy eyes so he decided to occupied some of Armin’s guest room. Letting his son sleep there for a while. Noticing that the sun was down, the sky was painted in gray as they were about to change into night time. Some stars are finally showing up. Making Eren call his Uncle Hannes, telling him to fetch them after one hour. 

“I really enjoy today’s bonding. I hope we can hang out for another time” Armin said, rubbing Eren’s back.   
The brunette just nod at him, smiling widely as he remember that Rivaille enjoy their company together. So why not right?

“Sure, we have one week staying here. So there is no problem hanging out for two or three days” he informed making the two frowned

“you’re going back to Germany?” 

“I lived there, of course I am. Also, I have work” he explained. Making the both of them nod with hesitation. 

“During Christmas break, will you visit us again? Im sure you have day off that time” 

“Im a nurse, Mikasa”

“Still, you have a holiday break” 

“I’ll try if Erwin let me. Or you can visit me there if you have so much free time” 

making the both of his friends look at him. He wasn’t serious when he suggested that, but seems like his friend is taking his suggestion seriously, making him groan and regret running his mouth. 

“We’ll gladly fly to your country, Jaeger.” Armin cheerfully said. Making Eren groan in responds. 

“Fine, I’ll send you the address” 

Hearing some muffle on Armin’s front door, the three of them stare at each other in confuse. They were not expecting anyone right?

“Is Uncle Hannes here already?” Mikasa questioned, not really sure. 

Eren then stand up on the couch, making his was to the doorway ten feet away from the living room. Not really sure if it’s Hannes. It’s like thirty minute ago he called the old man, it’s impossible he arrived already knowing it’s a long ride. 

Extending his hands on the door knob, the door suddenly banged open, widely enough for Eren to jump backwards as he stared at the person in front of him. Staring at him with wide-shocking eyes. 

_What the hell?_

“Eren” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering who just barge in, do you have any idea who? Welp, try to guess. 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you have a great day everyone! Keep safe🖤


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren then stop on his track, shifting his eyes in front of him seeing a person no people in front of him. His teal-eyes were scanning at different faces yet so familiar to him. They all stiffened and root on their spot, looking at Eren, eyes wide opened. Their mouth is slightly open. Gaping at the figure in front of them. 
> 
> Oh no. 
> 
> “E-EREN!” a woman wearing a square glasses exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know, the previous chapter is kind of cliff janger but welp, let see how this chapter goes as well hahahaha
> 
> Happy reading everyone🤗

Looking straight to the person in front of him, Wide-shocking eyes as he didn’t expect him to be here already. 

“Eren” his uncle Hannes greeted him. Putting his phone on his pocket. Thinking that the muffle they heard earlier was Hannes talking to the phone. 

Still shock by his sudden appearance, Eren then raise his left eyebrow to this uncle. 

“You scared me. Well, that was fast” he only commented, proceeding to the guest room where he left Rivaille to sleep. 

“Well, it’s not traffic in the city” he heard his uncle said. Greeting a good evening to his two favorite friend of Eren. 

Gently carrying his son, detaching it’s body from the soft, fluffy bed. Hearing a small groan from his baby. 

Making his way downstairs, saying his goodbye to his friends, as his uncle Hannes get Rivaille’s small bagpack. Also saying his goodbye to his two small babies, which he considered as his son and daughter. Mikasa and Armin, nod at them. Smiling as they bid their goodbye with each other. 

“Just text or call me when you want to hang out. I’ll be available for the remaining three days” Eren reminded them as they made their way out. Seeing their friend Omega completely gone, disappear on the front door with their uncle Hannes.

Hearing a small click as the door was now completely close. Looking at one another as the two of them were giggling, looking at the photos they took earlier with their – well considered as nephew- Rivaille, since his Eren's son that they also considered as a brother to them and also for Mikasa since he is the son of his brother, Levi. 

Fondly looking at the cute pictures, Mikasa can't wait to spend time with them again. Especially that Rivaille is a very cheerful kid like his father, Eren.

Though he is pretty stubborn and have a problem in filtering his language, Mikasa didn’t mind. They didn’t mind it. Hearing Rivaille ranting and pouting at them, complaining as his both eyebrows were knitted together is so cute to look at. How many times did they pinch his fluffy and chubby cheeks? Eren surely spoil that kid. 

They were all smitten towards the kid, still looking at the picture fondly, swiping for one after another saying some side comments, well, a praise. When suddenly the door abruptly opened, wide. Their eyes were shock as it doubled to it’s original size, looking directly to the front door only to see a person- no people rather.

Stumbling in Armin’s doorway, snooping around the house as their eyes landed on the blonde with a coconut hairstyle and a raven woman which they known to be Levi’s sister. 

“Where is he?” Hanji suddenly asked, walking her way towards their direction as the others follower her as well. Looking around the house, like a fucking inspector. 

Looking confuse about their friends action just now. A familiar figure, pass through the door way, sighing heavily. Embarrassed for what his friends are doing. 

“O-kay, what the hell is going on?” Armin question, furrowing his brows as he scan his deep blue eyes, seeing that his friends were all completely here.

“Where is he?” Hanji repeated. Making her way towards the two as she throw herself on the bouncy couch. 

“Who’s he? What the fuck are you talking about?” now it’s turn for Mikasa to question. Not really understanding what they are talking about.

How the hell will they know, they just suddenly barged in without warning. 

They _don’t_ have any idea what they’re doing here. 

“Sasha told me Armin can’t make up tonight that’s why we decided to surprise you guys” the beta explain. 

Mikasa then raised her brows, “and? Who are you looking for exactly?” 

Armin then suddenly stop and stilled, slightly squeezing Mikasa’s side, making the girl flinch and look to Armin’s direction.

_Did they know? Did they saw Eren? Did-_

“Armin’s boyfriend of course!” Hanji suddenly blurted out. Making the tense of the two best friend completely drown out through their body, as they look at Hanji with a _what-the-actual-fuck-look_

"What boyfr-"

"Oh, dont be shy Armin!" Hanji chime in. Getting excited at the thought of Armin having a boyfriend. 

“Okay first of all, you shouldn’t just intrude that suddenly making us almost shit ourselves. Second, you don’t need to come here in a battalion. Lastly, what the fuck? Boyfriend? Really? You of all people know that my face always covered with books, no time for mate shit” 

The squad just stared at Armin, contemplating at what the blonde Omega said. Seems like they assume too much, expecting something interesting. But its suspicious though, knowing that they didn’t attend the gathering this evening. To what? Just sit down there with Mikasa doing nothing? Or- wait a minute. 

The beta shifted her gaze to him, then landed to Mikasa. She's doing it more than three times before uttering a word. 

“Is it Mikasa?” Hanji muttered, making the two of them stilled, paled and disgust was painted on their faces making the others laughed. 

“What the fuck Hanji, no way in hell we are interested with each other” Mikasa growled, but Hanji only smiled at them. Walking their way to their direction as their friends are individually squat and sit on the floor. 

They are all here just because the two of them couldn't attend the get together? Gosh, they can't really predict and read their friends. They are all just unbelievable. They are so unpredictable, really. Especially Hanji. 

Now that Armin and Mikasa think about it, it’s a relief that Eren left earlier. What situation would they be in, if their friends run to Eren. What would their reaction would be? Other than that, what would his brother’s reaction would be? Eren is not ready, yet.

“Okay whose stupid idea this is?” Mikasa dryly asked. Making Sasha quickly pointed at Hanji.

“She said we should also see Armin’s love interest” hearing a slight mutter of ‘ _traitor_ ’ from Hanji. 

Trying to distract their friends of questioning them further, asking them how was their day and what they did these past few days. Their topic even immediately turn to Jean’s situation. Asking the Alpha when will he proposed to Marco, telling them that after his flight to Germany, he will surely ask the Omega for marriage.

The mention of Germany made them stilled, thinking about Eren. Wondering how long will Eren hide from them? They deserve to know. His brother deserve to know. Knowing that the Alpha was stressing, clearly that he is looking for something or rather someone.

He surely is waiting for _someone_. 

They were now laughing, telling funny scenario as to what would Jean do if ever Marco decline, answering him with a coldhearted ‘ _no_ ’ making the Alpha conscious and started formulating question of what if Marco isn’t ready? Making them laugh and shook their head. Reassuring the Alpha that Marco love him too much to say no to him. He’ll just have to take care of him to surely get a hundred percent ‘ _yes_ ’ as an answer. 

Despite their fun and interesting topic, Levi suddenly frown. His nose was twitching at the smell of the house that has been bothering him since the very first step he took inside the blonde coconut's doorway. It’s not bad, rather it smells nice and somehow the smell was calming his Alpha instinct. It smells of a sweet caramel coffee, with this unbearable aroma trying to get under his skin. In a good way. There is someone visited here before they came.

_A delicious smell of another Omega._

“Who came here?” 

The little fun talk stop, as if Levi just dump a cold water to a burning fire of fun and excitement. Making the squad looked at him or should he say, his sister and Armin looked troubled. 

“Why?”

“An Omega-” observing how they trying to hide their tense, as how they slightly flinch cant make the Alpha leave that unnoticed “-is here” he continued.   
Hanji then frown at him, not really following at what he is trying to say. 

“Well, I did notice that there is another scent here aside from Armin and Mikasa” Connie suddenly interjected, making the two slightly widen their eyes, trying so hard to act as calm as they need to be.

 _Did they did something? Or is it his sisters mate?_ Levi thought.

“Mikasa”

Dark monotone voice called her, making the raven girl stared to his brother. Well not really, she’s looking at distant, looking anywhere but Levi. _Yup, definitely hiding something_.

She may be look calming outside but deep inside her guts were tumbling and in chaos right now. What if his brother notice? What would she say? Eren is not ready, he’ll leave if his cover got expose. She even agree to make it as a secret for now since the Omega is obviously not ready. She might scare Eren and the Omega might run away again. 

“Did you find you mate?” 

“What?” caught of guard by his brother’s question, yet let out a small sigh of relief. “-No, uhm Armin just meet this new friend of his. He is an Omega by the way” she lied. 

Hanji then gasped, “and you didn’t introduced us to him?”

“He’s kind of shy” 

“plus, you might scare him Hanji. Knowing that you get easily excited then lunge yourself at every person you meet” Armin added to Mikasa’s reasoning. 

“I don’t just throw myself and hug everyone I met. I never did that to Levi” she defend.

Connie then snorted, “of course you won’t do it. Unless you want to die, then you can freely throw yourself at him”

“If you’re tired of your life, just jump to Levi. Then consider your wish to die, done” Jean said between his laugh, making Levi groan and rolled his eyes by the horse face’s statement. As the others were laughing, nodding their heads to Jean’s statement. 

“There’s so many ways to die in Levi’s hands” Connie added. 

“Yeah, wanna be my example?” Levi dryly said, making Connie stop. Reason for their friends to laugh even more, teasing and poking fun of Connie’s paled reaction as if he got anemic for a second. 

Gosh, Levi sure is scary. 

  
_____

  
Eren was busy cooking their food for lunch. As for Rivaille, he’s been taking some time fixing himself. Excited and giggling as he look himself at the human size mirror attached on Eren’s wall. Just like his father’s promise, Eren is going to tour him and bring him to places where his dada used to go years ago.

For today, they are going to a famous park that has different kinds of fountains and so as there is a zoo near by, so consider it as a ticket way to go there after Eren walk him to the whole area of the park. Mikasa and Armin is going with them, since the two insisted that they should spend their time together given that they're going to be here for the remaining three days from now. 

As Eren place the dishes on the table, he called Rivaille to get his ass in the dining area, since Hannes was not as of the moment. He said that he is going to see Pyxis for they still have long story to catch up, so it’s just the two of them now. 

Hearing a stump of feet coming towards his direction. The Omega smile as he sat down on his own chair, seeing Rivaille in his white blouse shirt, a cravat was tuck in on it, pairing it with a denim short. He paired it with a white socks and a black shoes making Eren laugh at his son’s formal clothing. If they're not eating as of the moment, he sure as hell take a dozen of picture. His son is so freaking adorable. 

“I see you’re a bit dress up” he teased, making Rivaille blushed and hide half of his face off the table. Reason for the Omega to laugh more. 

“Dada, don’t tease” he cutely whined. 

Nodding at his son, he then put some rice on Rivaille’s plate. Bringing some sausages and soup to his son’s side to let him serve what he want to pair with his rice.

They were silently eating, Eren fondly looking at his son as he wipe Rivaille’s lips from time to time whenever he spotted a stain, making Rivaille pout. Signaling his dada to kiss him, that Eren happily comply. 

“dada, Aunt Mikasa is dad’s sister right?” he asked out of nowhere making Eren to stop himself from getting another bite of his food. Silently clenching his spoon. 

“yes sweet cake, why?” 

Looking at his son’s expression, there is a bit of hesitation before he truly move his mouth. 

“Is it okay next time- when we go out.. let’s go with dad?” staring at Eren with pleaded eyes, making Eren caught his breath on his throat. 

He knew Rivaille will eventually want to meet his father, but not this soon. He doesn’t know how to tell them. Hell he doesn’t even know where to start and how should he tell Levi about it. He’s gone for six years long, without contacting his friends and all. He cant just show up to Levi’s door and tell him that he has a son. Eren need time, but sure his son cannot wait for that.

Rivaille has been waiting for this moment. Eren knew that. He knew that on the day he told Rivaille about his dad, he wants to meet him. He wants to meet Levi, and Eren cant see himself saying no to that. Not when it was the first thing that Rivaille asked for him. It’s the first time that he saw in Rivaille’s eyes the determination and excitement of thinking that after those years growing up only with him and his parents, Eren knew that it is what Rivaille really wants. 

He want his son to be happy, that’s why he give everything he can offer to his son even though Rivaille didn’t asked for it. He is willing to do everything for his son to be happy. And now that his son was asking him to meet his father, Eren cant say no to it. He cant say no, yet he doesn’t know where to start. 

_He doesn’t know how to face Levi._

“dada?” 

Eren didn’t realize that he’s been quite for some time now, he is looking to Rivaille’s direction but his focus was in nowhere. 

“I’m sorry sweet cake- i- well about that uhm-“

“is it too much to ask?” he quietly said, looking at Eren with those beautiful yet glasses turquoise eyes,

“-it’s okay dada if you don’t want to” he finally said, giving Eren a small smile. 

Then Eren felt like a big asshole. His heart is aching with a sight of his son sending him with those fake smile. His son was smiling, yet his eyes were crying. Rivaille was trying to hide his disappointment and hurt feelings, but Eren can see through it. He knows everything about Rivaille. He can read his eyes, he can read his expression. Now he felt that he’s such a bad father.

Reaching for his son’s face, he cupped Rivaille’s cheeks, drawing circles using his finger as he lean to kiss his forehead. 

“of course we can invite your dad next time” 

“Really?” 

“yes, I promise I’ll talk to Levi about it” with that Eren receive a butterfly kisses, sent by Rivaille. His son got up on his seat as he wrap his arms to Eren’s neck, sending kisses with love. 

_Now, this more like it_.

Their moments was been cut off by a loud hunk outside their house. Thinking the same as they look at each other, Rivaille then jump from his seat to run outside their house, completely leaving Eren to arrange their table before checking for the whole house once again, checking if they didn’t leave any appliance unattended. After the whole checking up, Eren then motion himself outside. Locking their door as he saw his son on the back seat. His half body was outside the window, calling for Eren as he continuously wave at him. 

Giggling at his son’s cuteness, Eren make his step faster. Saying his greetings to his two best friends as he position himself comfortably to Rivaille’s side. 

“I see this is a fancy car. Who owns this?” he asked, placing Rivaille’s small bagpack on his side.

He’s always bringing some extra shirt since Rivaille tend to be so hype that he is sweating when he try to play so hard, not really noticing that he is a bit sweaty, so he might as well be a boy scout and bring some extra shirt. 

“It’s mine, Levi gave it to me as a gift on the day I presented” Mikasa answered, making Eren nod. 

Rivaille then tug his sleeve, looking at him with amusement. 

“Wow, will dad give me car too if I presented?” he genuinely asked, that made him even for cute. His eyes were sparkling with anticipation. Hearing that the people inside the car chuckled at his remark. 

“Well, you wont just get a car Rivaille. I bet Levi would give you a dozen of airplane with different design too” Armin interjected, making Rivaille gasped as he excitedly tugging Eren’s sleeve even more. 

“I love airplanes! I’ll be a pilot soon” he exclaimed, more like proudly telling them what he wants to become. Eren just chuckled, caressing his son’s face fondly. 

It’s good to see Rivaille like this, he’s opening up to other people. 

“Sure you are sweet cake. You’ll be a great captain one day” Eren reassured, making Rivaille giggled. 

“I will always give you and dad a ride, taking you to different country” he said. Looking outside the window. 

Eren then look at the rearview mirror, noticing Mikasa and Armin was looking at them, a smile was painted on their eyes as he gradually answered it with a soft smile. 

“I can't wait for you to grow up then” ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Then what about us?” Armin said, pouting as he turn to him and Rivaille’s side. Wearing this sad face making Rivaille giggle.

“Of course I’ll give you a ride too, Uncle coconut” 

“Hey! Not with the coconut again” he complained, making Eren and Mikasa laughed. 

Mikasa then joined them. “what about me? Am I not allowed to get a free pass on your little airplane?”

“You’re dad’s sister, you go asked for one” 

With Rivaille’s statement, Armin cant help but to laughed loudly. Lightly slapping Mikasa’s shoulder making the Alpha girl scowl at him. Reminding the blonde Omega that she’s driving. 

“oh my god, Mikasa. Your nephew!- I cant- gosh, Rivaille” he said, hardly make a sentence since he’s been laughing just because of what Rivaille said. 

“Seems like my very own nephew hate me” Mikasa stated, she really make her voice sound sad, making Rivaille giggled. 

“Of course it’s just a joke Aunt Mikasa” he said and for some reason, Mikasa felt relief of the little raven’s answer. 

They were having a good time in their whole ride, making them almost forget where they were heading to. For another minute, Mikasa announce their arrival on the park. Eren glancing on his watch, the long hand just strike at two and the other was on six. It’s been an hour and half minute ride, but it feels like its just take them a seconds. Maybe because they were having so much fun that they didn’t even have the time to check up the time. As the saying goes, you cant really notice the time when you’re having a good time, especially with your friends, family or special someone.

Jumping out from the car, they need to walk for a feet away, since the parking lot area near the park is somehow pack. Eren have this assumption, that many people must have time to visit for a walk in the park today. 

Extending his hands for Rivaille, the young boy excitedly reach for it. Holding it tightly. Eren then remind him again, to never let go of his hands and to not wonder around away fro them. Since the park is not that full but indeed some numbers of people are here today. 

They started making their way to the first fountain near the entrance area. It was formed in a box style, an angel was stuck on the middle as the thing it was carrying was a bowl that was use to fill with water. Each side of the box release some tiny splash of water, making Rivaille giggle and lean on his father. Then proceed to the next one. 

Enjoying themselves much, as the three of them, Mikasa, Armin and Rivaille started to play. Running throughout the grassy area, as Eren only sit down on a small bench. Smiling at the sight. Seeing Rivaille laughing hard, running fast as he try to capture his two best friend who is also enjoying themselves. Hearing a shout ‘ _coconut! Tag!’_ then another shout of ‘ _coconut you say’_ then saw Armin both hands aim forward, trying to catch the half screaming- giggling Rivaille. Going to Mikasa’s direction as he used her as her shield, running around her wrapping her hands on her stomach. 

He then felt the cold breeze air brushing against his cheeks, feeling happy because of the display he is seeing right now. How he wish Rivaille will be always like this. Way back in Germany, Rivaille rarely smile, he always scowl at people, distancing himself, ignoring your whole existence if you don’t perk his attention.

Only Erwin, Eren and his family can make Rivaille small and giggle in another way. But this? Seeing his son laughing so much, having a good time with his friends, always smiling and opening himself to others. Eren cant help but to cry in happiness.

Is Rivaille’s happiness's here in Italy? If he chose to lived and stay here again, will he always see the big smile painted on his son’s face? Will he able to always hear him laugh? Eren cant help himself thinking that maybe going back here in Italy is not a bad decision after all. 

His uncle Hannes always told him that him and his patents are just there, waiting for his decision. Ready to support whatever he wants to do. And Eren cant help but to add the thought of staying here in Italy as one of his choices. If staying here will make Rivaille happy he will. Besides, something inside Eren felt calm and relieve to be back here. It seems like Italy is the one he’s been missing in his life. Italy, his friends, his home, his _Levi_. 

Shaking his head as he try to cool his mind, biting his lips as he clench his fist. Trying to calm his beating heart. Just by thinking of Levi, just by saying his name. Eren’s heart is beating fast like normal, it feels like his heart was reacting in an abnormal way because of the recognition of the name. Eren cant help but to wonder, what would he react if he finally meet up with Levi? Just by thinking and saying his name already give him a problem at sudden reaction of his heart. What more if they’ll meet someday? 

_Someday huh, will that ever come?_

Feeling his pocket vibrated, Eren then frown. Fishing his phone out from his pocket as Erwin’s name displayed on the screen. He let out a small smile as he shift his gaze to where his friends and his son located. Seeing that they’re still having fun, but now they're eating something. Armin carrying a cone ice-cream on his left as some crepe on his right. While Mikasa was busy assisting Rivaille in carrying his crepe, smile still there on his lips. A cotton candy on his right as he receive a crepe that Mikasa gave him on his left. Sighing deeply, Eren then stand as he made his way out of their sight, sliding the green button as he bring the phone near his ears. 

“Hello?”

_“Hey, Eren it’s been a while”_

He then laugh at the Alpha’s greeting. 

“It’s just been three days Erwin” 

Hearing a chuckled, Eren then scan his eyes to the other side of the park. His feet was taking him somehwere he doesnt know but still trying to remember which way to go back. 

_“Yes, some parents of the kids under you are searching for you. Seems like they like you so much”_

Eren then giggled, “I just handle their kids with care Erwin” 

_“so, after finally going back there. What’s in your mind?”_ the Alpha cleared his throat, pretty interested in Eren’s answer. But the Omega just shrugged as if Erwin was in front of him. As if the Alpha could see his gesture. 

“It feels nice to be back, Rivaille is having a great time. It’s rare to see him smile yet he did not only just smile, he’s laughing Erwin. My son is happy here, and if staying here makes him happy so much then I will stay here” 

The alpha then laugh a little, _“is that your way of saying ‘im resigning’ Jaeger?”_ he teased. Making Eren also laugh. 

“Maybe, Mr. Smith-“ he teased. “-but no, i don’t think i'll be able to leave Maria hospital. That hospital is everything to me“

_“That’s good then”_

“What?” 

Trying to tell the Alpha to say that again. 

_“That’s good. If your decision is to stay there then I have a good news for you”_ the excitement on the Alpha’s voice is so obvious that the Omega cant help but to feel curious as well. 

“What is it?” 

_“I’ll be going to Italy, Handling the Maria hospital there. I was picking some people to take with me and I do plan on assigning you there”_

Eren then stilled, mouth are slightly opened. 

_No way, no way._

This is it right? The sign he was not asking but the fate was giving. He can still work in Maria Hospital, here in Italy. With Erwin. 

“Oh my god” was the only thing he say. 

_“I know. See you in a week then?”_

Eren was still at bliss, his heart can't take the happiness he is feeling right now. 

“Erwin, thank you” he whispered. Hearing a welcome coming from the other line. Bidding their goodbye’s Eren was still staring at nowhere. Can't really believe what just happened. Is this the fate telling him to think straight and never make a decision he know he will regret doing? 

His thought suddenly cut off because of one problem. Their things! They only bring clothes that set for their stay in a week. Eren was so glad that his Uncle has permanent address here, in that case he wouldn’t have to worry about their visa. Maybe, just maybe he can ask a little favor to Hannes. 

Putting his phone on his pocket, Eren then walk back to where he left his son with Mikasa. Smiling slightly as he’s excited to tell his friends and Rivaille about this news. Eren was almost hopping because of joy, looking like a seven years old boy finally getting his favorite toy that he ask for a whole year of his life. Seeing his friends on his sight, Eren then run. 

“Mikasa! Armin!” 

When he’s finally near to their spot, Eren then slowly adjust his pace. Looking at he’s friends who’s staring back at him with worried. Eren then stop on his track, shifting his eyes in front of him seeing a person no people in front of him. His teal-eyes were scanning at different faces yet so familiar to him. They all stiffened and root on their spot, looking at Eren, eyes wide opened. Their mouth is slightly open. Gaping at the figure in front of them. 

_Oh no._

“E-EREN!” a woman wearing a square glasses exclaimed. Smiling widely as they all still rooted on their spot. Looking at Eren with wide-shocking eyes as if they just see a ghost, standing there right in front of him. 

Hell, even Eren felt his heart stop a bit. looking at everyone until his eyes finally notice something

_Oh hell no._

“Mikasa, where is Rivaille?”

Armin then drop his food, “you mean he didn’t run into you?” 

“Fuck” Eren then run to where he goes earlier. Ignoring the call and shout of his friend. He don’t have time dealing with them for now. Running frantically, he can hear his loud heart beating against his chest. He felt his body run cold. Rivaille, his baby, his sweet cake. 

_No, please no. Not my son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep teasing you guys! I just dont like the idea of them finally run with each other in that kind of setting (in Armin's house). But we dont know, it might be in the next chapter or sooooooo hahahahah 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for your comments by the way, it's like an energy drink for me that inspire me to update often hahaha anyway, have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivaille being in a deep thought, saying his regret mentally. A deep monotone voice suddenly erupted his ears making him stiffened but didn’t budge on his current position. 
> 
> “Oi, you crying kid?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaa! Here's another chapter to enlighten you weekend. Welp, there's nothing more to say than happy reading everyone. I hppe this chapter will satisfy your heart hahahaha 
> 
> Keep safe🤗

Rivaille was sitting on a bench, knees lean against his chest curling like a ball, as he hide his face on his folded arms that lean on his knees. Mentally crying as he got lost _again_.

He is going to be dead, now it must be hard to find him since this park is big and a lot of people wondering around this place. Just what the hell is he thinking? Moving his feet, running to find his dada. Ignoring the call of his Aunt and Uncle, telling him to stay and wait.

Now, Eren will be more worried about him. If he wasn’t excited enough to let his dada taste the delicious crepe, maybe he’s not here all alone in a bench.

Looking like a total loser. Sighing deeply, Rivaille was stress out of a thought that his father will probably going crazy looking for him. 

Rivaille being in a deep thought, saying his regret mentally. A deep monotone voice suddenly erupted his ears making him stiffened but didn’t budge on his current position. 

“Oi, you crying kid?” 

Even though he sound dangerous and scary, Rivaille can't help but to feel calm of the man’s voice. It’s somehow comforting him despite the dryness and emotionless of his voice. It seems like a harmony on his ears. 

“Go away” He sternly said. Ignoring the man’s question to him. 

_What a rude kid_ the man thought, debating as to sit beside the kid or just walk away and pretend he didn’t saw a kid who is obviously- quietly crying. But in the end, he sat down beside the kid. Don’t really have the guts to just leave the poor little one. 

“Are you lost?” 

“What is it to you?” 

_Definitely rude._

“Want me to help you?” 

Rivaille still didn’t budge and just continue to ignore the man beside him. 

“Hey old man, go away. Don’t sit beside me” 

Then the man raise his left eyebrow, amaze by this kid’s rudeness. Yet, he find himself please that the young boy was at least talking to him. A smile creep on his lips, sighing as he look around the park. 

“I can sit wherever I want, it’s not your bench” 

“Do I look like a care? Go away” Rivaille retorted. 

_This kid sure have guts._

“If you don’t admit your lost, then im not leaving” 

“persistent old man” 

Without even noticing, the man just find himself smiling again at the kid. He wonder who his parents is. 

“So, who are you with? I’ll help you find them” 

With a dead silence, Rivaille trying to think about the man’s word, if he should believe it or not. Then again, his father did told him not to trust people easily. Hell, Eren even told him not to talk to stranger, yet here he is talking to a stranger. But Rivaille don’t want to be here, Especially that he don’t know anyone in here. 

“Promise, you’re not some kind of kidnapper?” he whispered, but audible enough for the man to hear and suddenly hear a chuckled. 

“Do I look like a kidnapper to you?” with that remark, Rivaille pull his head upward.

Completely lift his head, turning his head to the side as he look up to the stranger he was talking with. But instead of answering the man’s question with another sarcasm or rudeness, Rivaille stilled and stiffen on his spot. Clenching, gripping his both small fist on his shirt.

_No way._

He also notice that the man stop for a while, his eyes were widen slightly trying to hide his shocking state. He’s just sitting there, looking at Rivaille. One of them never dared to utter a single word. They’re just there. Staring at each other. Silently and intently. Studying each others feature. They were like playing the staring game. 

“Dad” he whispered, shock because he just literally meet the man whom he only saw on a phone screen. Those picture that Eren presented and introduced to him. There is no mistaken it. 

_It’s his dad. It’s Levi_

out of the words that Rivaille can say, that was the first word that the young boy could say, noticing the man stiffened and was now looking at him with seriousness.

“What?” Levi asked. Seriously. Making the kid shiver a little. 

He notice the kid was blinking a number of times, hesitating to utter a word, but still able to talk to him. 

“You’re Aunt Mikasa’s sister right?-“ seeing that the man stilled, Rivaille continue, “- Will you call her? Dada will probably get worried about me”

Levi on the other hand started to formulate some questions in his mind. Who is this kid? Who is this kid with a big round turquoise eyes, that look like his little version? Is this the kid Hanji was talking about? He knows his sister, maybe she knew who’s the father of this kid? 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Levi then dialed the number of his sister. Taking glances on the kid, as the boy was also looking at him. And whenever Levi catches him staring, he’ll quickly look away and then stare anywhere else instead. 

Waiting for his sister to answer, after a three fucking ring. Mikasa finally answer. 

“Levi, I don’t have time to-“

“He’s here with me, we're near the exit gate." when the other line went silent, Levi knew that his sister was quite confused. "-You’re looking for a kid right? A kid who’s look exactly like me. Come here, you got explanation to do” without any other words, Levi ended the call.

He doesn’t know why, but he’s pissed. It cant be, this cant be. If his assumption is right, he’s going to lose his head. 

“Are you angry, Mister Levi?” the kid whispered, afraid of talking to Levi. 

Feeling the kid is somehow nervous, Levi sigh and acted out of his instinct. Scoping the kid on his arms protectively and put it on his lap, scanning as he trailed his eyes to this little brat’s face. 

“You’re talking back at me a while ago. Scared huh” he teased. Making the kid scowl at him. Glaring as he look at him fondly. "By the way, how did you know my name?" 

From the glaring peircing turquoise eyes, was now turned into soft. Looking at him with those puppy eyes, pouting as he mumble.

"Aunt Mikasa told me" he lied. Without Levi knowing the real reason. 

_What a cute brat._

“you sound angry, are you going to scold Aunt Mikasa?” he worriedly asked. Genuinely concerned of Mikasa. 

Levi then ruffle his hair, sending the kid a smile to loosen his nervousness. “no” 

He doesn’t understand why he felt comfortable with this kid, he couldn’t explain how he felt relief and suddenly felt contented? Levi don’t exactly know how to feel right now. There is something in this child make him feel at ease, he feel some connection to this little brat. He can feel his Alpha instinct telling him to _protect, love, care._

Maybe, his sister can answer his question. 

“Good then, because im sure as hell dada will scold me” staring at the pouting brat, Levi look at him with amusement. 

_Did- did he just-_

Rivaille gasped, quickly cover his mouth. Dreadfully looking at Levi. 

“Oh no, please don’t tell dada” he pleaded. And Levi cant help but to stop himself from squeezing this kid. 

_Seriously, how can this brat be so fucking cute?_

He cant help but to see Eren in him. Remembering how cute Eren would acted if he accidentally swore or make a mistake. Looking at Levi with those fucking beautiful teal-eyes reflecting the beauty of deep clean ocean. Right, Eren. Up until now he’s still waiting.

A sudden realization then hit Levi. Grasping the kids face, looking at him intently. As the kid was also staring back at him with a confuse face. These eyes. These eyes that so similar to Eren’s orbs. 

Like getting hit by a lighting, Levi stiffened as the faceless man he once slept with, suddenly become vivid. The flustered face of a brunette young man. Panting as sweats trailing on his temple. Displaying a very lewd face, screaming in pleasure. Staring at him with those beautiful teal-eyes that begging at him. He remembered. That night that Levi always dream about, not letting him sleep until he can remember it. But now, those night was flashing clear to him.

_That unforgettable night. He spend it with Eren. The faceless young man underneath him was Eren._

Then he remember the kid calling him earlier. Before calling him _Mister_ Levi, he did heard him correctly right? 

_He called me dad right?_

But he cant just assume things. He’ll just wait for Mikasa. Levi have suspicion that his sister, know something. 

“What’s the matter Mister Levi?” looking at him with a confused look. Cutting him out of his thoughts.

“Your eyes, it’s beautiful. It’s similar to someone I know” he said. 

“Really? Dada only have this kind of eyes. He got it from Papa Grisha. Now i got it from him” he fondly said, smiling widely at Levi. Who’s now looking at him. Like being splash in bucket full of cold water, Levi woke up from reality. 

_There’s no way in hell._

“Is your father named Er-“

A voice then cut him off, feeling piss that he got interrupted of his chance to know who's this kid belong to. 

“Rivaille!” 

Rivaille abruptly turn his head, a big smile painted on his lips as he jump out of Levi’s lap, making the raven man loosen his grasp. Running towards where the voice came from. Levi then stand, looking at the scene playing in front of him. Staring at the brunette man hugging the kid. 

Levi can see it, Levi can feel it. How his heart was beating loudly, thumping inside his chest. A sudden mixed emotion that he doesn’t know what to show as of the moment. The man, the brunette man with a messy chocolate brown hair that was hugging the kid was _Eren_.

For a goddamn six years of waiting, The brat finally showed up. Levi wants to run, he want to run on the brunettes side, he want to grab his hands as he wrap his arms around his waist. Caging him until he cant run away, _again_. Yet, he was rooted on his spot. His legs suddenly felt useless. He’s just staring at the scene were the brunette was lightly scolding the kid, not really minding the world outside of them. 

_Eren. Eren is back._

Levi then notice, his friends. His friends were walking on their way, and so as his sister. Mikasa, was looking at him with troubled. Trying to send a message to Levi, that the Alpha easily understand. 

Then it’s all coming back to Levi’s. Hanji’s story about this rude kid she met days ago. A kid who she claim as Levi’s, then this kid he met ago, the similarities he saw and observed. His eyes, that just like Eren. Then Eren looking for him, literally rushing to the kids side.

Then it clicked.

_It’s Eren’s._

_It's Eren’s son that look exactly like him._

  
____

  
Eren was shifting his gaze, silently drinking his water as their friends was staring at him- no, staring at them. Eren was sitting on the left, while Levi was occupying the right. Rivaille then settle himself on the middle. His eyes were pinned on Levi. As his father, Levi was doing the same thing. Looking at the little kid in front of him. Totally agreeing to Hanji’s statement before. This child, this Rivaille kid was indeed like a replica of his, except for his tantalizing big round turquoise eyes.

 _he got it from Eren._ Levi thought. 

They are in a seafood restaurant. They don’t really have the time to pick though, since they are all still out of their thoughts. This situation is just crazy. They’re like walking their way, unconsciously. Letting their feet to lead them where they have to be.

Setting themselves in a big private room, waiting for the man to finish serving their ordered food. They’re all sitting on the floor, since this restaurant seems to be in that way. Wide, small in height table in front of them. Their shoes was left outside of their reserve room. 

“Wow” the sudden silent was broken by Hanji, grinning with a glint of interest visible in her eyes.

“You look like a perfect family. See guys? I did tell you this kid look like our grumpy Levi!-“ she said while glancing to their friends who are still- silently looking at them. Eating, not even letting the spoon make a sound. Still shock at the display in front of them. 

“You’re that weirdo girl” 

Eren then gasped, covering his son’s mouth “Rivaille”

Sending Hanji with an apologetic look, but only to see his friends grinning at smiling widely at him. 

A little Levi. It’s Levi’s son, they are sure for that. They don’t even need to ask on Eren’s confirmation. Just by looking at the three of them sitting together in front of them, They just knew. How the kid was glaring at them earlier as they made their way here was a strong proof that this is _Levi Ackerman’s son._

“Levi! I didn’t know you got Eren pregnant!” with that statement, Eren choked at the water he purposely drinking to avoid talking. Hearing a loud ' _tch_ 'from Levi as Rivaille then stand on his seat, jumping on his father’s lap as he look at Eren with worry. 

“dada are you okay?” he whispered. Eren then nod at him, wiping some water that splash on his shirt. Glaring at Hanji's direction making the beta and his other friends grinned. Literally enjoying this. 

_fucking embarrassing._

“Yes, sweet cake. I’m fine” he assured. Looking at his friend who’s still staring at him. He then let out a loud yet deep sigh. “please, stop staring at me. Don’t make me feel awkward like I already am” he pleaded.

Receiving a clear throat from his friends, yet still staring at him, then shifted their eyes on Rivaille then to Levi. 

Eating their food as they still gawking at the three of them. Eren, who’s busy assisting Rivaille, making sure that the crab he want to eat is open, but when it’s too hard for his bare hands. A pale hands softly steal it from him.

“Let me” cracking the crab open, giving the meat to Rivaille, as his son is happily saying his thanks to Levi. Digging on his food, again. 

looking at Levi shyly, as he try to shift his gaze. Trying to stop himself from blushing. He’s not a schoolgirl for fuck sake. Then he catch his gaze to his friends again. **Still** , Smiling- no, more like grinning at them. Eren knew from the look on their faces, the message is pretty clear. They are all thinking the same. 

_Such a cute scenery._

“Will you all stop that” Levi’s dark voice seems to scared them since they avoid their gaze swiftly. 

“you want another crab?” looking at the young kid beside him. Rivaille nod his head, sending Levi a small smile again making the Alpha smirk, grabbing another one on the bigger plate. 

The display is quite pleasant to Eren’s eyes. He cant believe Levi would be this gentle towards a kid. Specially he’s being gentle with his son, to Rivaille. 

They’re all eating, throwing some questions about what happened to Eren. The Omega then confessed to them. telling them his situation, about not being able to say goodbye to them since there is a sudden _incident_ happened. Except for the part where he got pregnant, and who’s the father. Saying his sorry to them for leaving like that, Eren then receive a sermon from his friends, telling him not to do that again. He just smile and nod at them, promising that he wont leave again, thanking that the awkwardness lessen in the room.

Also, they give Armin and Mikasa a mouthful speech as to why they hide it from them, as the two were just apologizing. The squad didn’t even bother to asked about this adorable kid’s father, since they are hundred percent sure who the father is. Just by thinking about that, they are now concentrating their attention of Levi cleaning Rivaille’s face. 

“filthy brat, are you usually this messy?” gently wiping this kid’s lips, since some oil and soup stain was left on the corner of his lips. Though his voice was kind of harsh, but they can see the fondness and happiness on the Alpha’s eyes. 

“No, im not. Just making your hands useful” Rivaille retorted, then giggling at Levi’s confused face “-since you’re not eating” 

“I did open your crab though”

“Stating the obvious” 

“cheeky little shit” Levi smirk as he heard a gasped and receive a glare from Eren. 

“Levi watch your language in front of _my_ son” more like scolded the Alpha. 

Surprisingly, he heard the alpha mumbled a "Sorry" to him. Continue to clean Rivaille's face as now he's extending the spoon on his hands to Rivaille's mouth. Feeding his son, making Eren's heart filled with happiness. 

He then heard Rivaille protest, "No, i can do it by myself" 

"Yeah, by making half of the food fall on your shirt" he teased, making his son pout and just let the Alpha spoon- feeding him. 

Their friends was only staring, watching the cute interaction of Levi and his little version. They are all trying to restrain themselves, trying their hard not to shout or squeal because of how adorable they look like. They all think they wouldn’t see Levi smiling and even calm after Eren left. But now, they can see the glint of happiness in the Alpha’s eyes. Instead of seeing the usual dull metal steel eyes, they can see the spark in his eyes. Not masking out his true emotion.

He is happy. Happy with this little one, and for them to guess, he’s happy that Eren is back. 

Rivaille then giggled, “punish him dada, he deserve it for saying bad words” looking at Levi. Sticking out his tongue at Levi. “-such a bad Alpha” 

Raising his eyebrows, Levi then cross his arms. “as I remembered, you said something bad too”

He reminded the kid what he just said earlier on the park, making the cute young boy gasped and put a finger on his cute red lips. As if signaling Levi to keep quite. 

Levi don’t really have any idea of what to address with this kid, since well, Eren didn’t introduced Rivaille to him as his son. Also, he still need some explanation to hear. Wanting to ask a question towards the brunette. 

_That day, why did he leave without saying anything? Why did he disappear without giving him a warning?_

He want to ask that, he want to talk to Eren. But only to set their eyes to Eren, when the Omega talk. 

“Were going home-“ shifting his gaze to Mikasa, as the raven girl only nod at him. “Let’s go baby?” he address to Rivaille, as his son was looking at him with confuse. 

_They are leaving? Without talking to his dad?_ The little young boy thought. the little raven even notice the unfinished food of his dada, but still obliged as he wrapped his arms to his father’s neck, standing on their seat as he look at his dad, sending a stare to Levi with a sad eyes.

In a call of instinct, Levi stand as well. Making them all froze, but a shade of happiness spread in Rivaille’s heart. Thinking that the Alpha is coming with them. 

“Sit down Mikasa. I’ll give them a ride home” he sternly said. His dark monotone voice was enough sign that they should not meddle and let the Alpha handle this. His spreading a strong pheromone, his aura was kind of dangerous to approach, to disobey. Making the others slightly shiver, scared.

Making his way to Eren’s side, as the Omega were looking away from him. Even him cant argue to the dominant Alpha. He don’t want to upset Levi. _He’s scary when he’s in a foul mood._

They didn’t utter a word, hell even their friends held their breath because of the sudden tension on the table. Only to realize that they’ve been holding it when the family, exited the room. They cant deny it. They’re happy. Their friend is back, back with a surprising gift for them. His son, his little Rivaille, that is somehow also the son of their friend, Levi. 

How cute this situation is. They all still remember pairing the two of them, throwing words at them about settling and just date each other. But the two were to oblivious of their feelings, too afraid of loosing the friendship they have. They are afraid to risk their friendship that they lose their opportunity to label what they have years ago. Yet now, they have a son.

_A strong and beautiful son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what your thoughts?
> 
> I know, i know aaaaaaah finally Rivaille meet his dad. I wonder how this will continue now that Levi know about his son. Maybe this story will have a few more chapter so, buckle up your seatbelts cause there more to come. 
> 
> Thank you for still reading this story! Have a great day🖤


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Answer me. Am I his father?” not distancing their faces away, making Eren slowly shift uncomfortably. 
> 
> “I- you see- uhm” 
> 
> “It’s a yes or no question Eren” irritation was now visible on his voice, making Eren more nervous. Reaching his both hands to Levi’s shoulder. He push the Alpha slightly, making some distance between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great time reading for this chapter everyone! Hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy🤗

Making there way on Levi’s car, opening the cars door. Give way for Eren, as the Omega don’t have any choice but to settle himself in the shotgun seat. Rivaille was sitting on his lap, as he can't just leave him on the backseat, alone.

Secretly glancing at the Alpha who’s walking his way to the driver seat. Silently settle himself. Both wear their seatbelt at the same time. Hesitating to give each other a glance. Inserting the key, as he twists it for the engine to start. Pulling the gear lever backward, started backing the car out of the parking lot. Turning the steering wheel, Levi then stump on the gas pedal as they made their way on the road. 

The whole ride was wrapped with silence. Levi focusing his attention up front of the road, as his mind was loitering around of what will he do in this kind of situation. They didn't have talk for a long time, and the Alpha was having a hard time starting a conversation since he feel that the Omega has no intention too. He didnt want Eren to feel pressure and uncomfortable, not when there's also a kid inside the car. He'll just have to wait. Eren would probably talk to him, but not now. He's used of waiting for Eren after all, so this situation is nothing new. 

As for Eren, he's just sitting down there, looking at the side of the window, not really planning on even opening his mouth. The only you can hear inside the car is the air ventilation, and their breathing making Rivaille groan in this suffocating situation. 

The young boy wants to say something, but he doesn’t know what. It’s easier to talk to his dad earlier since there are a lot of people around them. But now, he doesn’t know how since there is this obvious awkward tension. As the adult keep their silence. They didn’t know there is some child being bothered with this situation.

Eren’s son, Rivaille can't describe how happy he was. Finally, he met his dad, yet the Alpha doesn’t know anything about him being his son. But he hope that with this, everything will change, right? He just want his other dad _Levi_ , to acknowledge him as his son.

The way Rivaille feel about wanting to know about him. He wants to know Levi too, and by the way the Alpha acted towards him earlier, he can feel that he is kind and very caring for a serious and emotionless man like him. 

Rivaille doesn’t want to admit, but he was caught of guard by his dad’s gentleness towards him earlier. How Levi took care of him when he got lot, assist him during their meal time. Even they just met less than an hour ago, he can't help but to feel comfortable at the alpha. 

_Is it because he is my dad?_

Initially, Rivaille isn’t the type of a kid who will just clung to anyone, hell he even scowl at them like always. He usually show his cuteness and shyness or his unusual attitude towards his dada, yet when it comes to Levi who he just barely know, he acted as if he is the most spoiled brat in the world.

He felt protected with those arms that embrace him to settle himself on the Alpha’s lap. He felt cared when the Alpha clean his face for him, spoon-fed him to avoid getting messy. He felt love when the Alpha open the crab, clamp fish, even skinned the shrimp for him. He felt fluttered and somehow proud when the Alpha calling him a brat.

He doesn’t know why, but being near to this man makes everything felt _right_.

“Same house?” suddenly Levi asked, turning the steering wheel to avoid cars, stopping when the lights turned red. He’s talking, but not daring to throw a single glance to them. 

“Yes” was Eren’s answer. 

To make things clear, Eren was being quite, making himself fell into silence because he doesn’t know what to say towards Levi. If during their old days, he can just throw words whatever he want to say in front to Levi, now he can't. There’s just too big changes between them. First, they didn’t talk for more than a year. Second, whenever he saw Levi’s face, he’ll just remember their mistake at that night. Third, they’re now parents but basically don’t know what to do since he run away.

Eren was just thankful enough that his friends didn’t hold a grudge towards him suddenly disappeared, rather than getting mad they’re just happy that he is back and told him to make it up for them which Eren gladly said yes. They don’t know how thankful Eren is for having such a great friend.

"What have you've been doing for the past six years?" The silence was broken when Levi asked, making Eren caught of guard. Not really want to start a conversation with him. 

clearing his throat before answering, Eren still didnt throw a single glance at him. 

"Working as a nurse" 

"You didnt continue to study for PhD?" 

His heart was beating fast hearing that coming from Levi. He dont know why, but he felt happy because of that question. 

_he remembered._

"I- uhm got no time since i have to take care of Rivaille" Eren noticed that his son was being quite and not really interrupting their conversation. But he hope he would. 

"About Rivaille-" 

"I think it's best to talk it after we arrive yeah?" He interjected, giving Levi a quick glance as he saw the man's a bit disappointed but still nod at him. 

Eren just want to arrive as fast as possible, he was computing on how fast should he move, jumping out from the car as soon as he saw their house. Still, he knows that he cant get away from this even he keep running away. He knows that now that Levi might think that he’s Rivaille’s father, Eren knows there’s no way in hell will just let it go.

Despite Levi being a coldhearted asshole to everyone, Eren knew he know how to take responsibility. And Eren was okay with it. He’s fine if Levi only plan on helping in taking care of Rivaille. Eren don’t want to be greedy and ask for more. He couldn’t asked for the Alpha to love him and live together as a family.

They might be used to hearing their friends about them should start dating, the Omega just cant assume that the Alpha feels the same. Another reason as to why Eren don’t want to tell Levi about this because what if the Alpha was interested with someone else? Eren don’t want to be the hindrance of the Alpha’s happiness. He don’t want to help down the Alpha. He want Levi to do what he wants. He will even let him see Rivaille if he wants too, but he cant just agreed to the Alpha if he asked for them to lived together.

He don’t want look like he make Rivaille as a reason for Levi to be tied with him. He want the Alpha to invited him in living together because of his free will and maybe love? But Eren wont accept it if he just decide to start living together because of Rivaille. 

Another turn in the street. Eren let out a small sigh of relief. Finally after feels like forever they’ve arrive and based to the house’s current view, his uncle Hannes was not yet home. As Levi step on the break, stopping his car in front of Eren’s car. They both unbuckle their seatbelt making Eren swallowed his own saliva because of nervousness. 

_He didn’t plan on going inside, right?_

“Thank you for the ride” was all he said, ready to shift his body when he felt his son didn’t move. Still curling against his chest. Arms wrapped around his neck. ”Rivaille?” he whispered on his son's ears, noticing that his son was quite on his lap. 

“He’s asleep” hearing a small sigh, Eren then lift his gaze to Levi which he instantly regret. 

His teal-eyes once again meet the metal steel ones, after a long years. A six years long to be exact making the Omega stop and stare. Looking straight at the Alpha’s eyes. Eren want to tear his gaze away, but it seems like his body was not listening to him. 

They just sit there and stare. No words. No blinks. Just the two of them sitting their, staring at each other with those readable eyes that Eren wanted to deny what he saw. If the Omega wasn’t assuming things, he did notice the glint painted in the Alphas eyes. The usual emotionless eyes, was now sending him hundreds of messages that Eren don’t want to read too far, but he knew he saw something in his eyes. 

_Love. Need. Attention. Explanation. Longing. Missing._

After a long period of having a staring game, Eren then blink as he cleared his throat. Shifting his glances outside the window as the Omega felt his cheeks burning in flames. He sure as hell he’s blushing over that fucking stare. He felt flutter because of what he saw in those eyes. 

“Eren, let’s talk” 

Eren saw it coming, and he don’t have any intention on backing out of the Alpha’s request. Wrapping his arms around his son. Ready to carry the child inside their house, Eren glance to Levi one last time before answering. 

“Sure” opening the door as he left the Alpha inside, not daring to throw another glance. He don’t want to melt in those metal steel eyes. It makes his heart beat in an abnormal pace. 

Walking his way the door, as he felt another presence on his back. As the Alpha was following him. Trying to shift Rivaille’s position as he reach for the door, when a pale hands hold it and twisted open. Eren then look up to Levi, the Alpha just nod to him, making him avoid his gaze.

Saying a whispered “Thank you” Eren then go to his room. Placing Rivaille gently on his soft foam bed. Removing the cravat that his son was wearing. Taking off his shoes and so as his socks. Unbuttoning his blouse as he change him into a comfortable one. Reaching for the plushy pink octopus and set it on Rivaille's side, making his little sweet cake roll over it and hug. Purring at it like a cute little kitten. 

Hearing a footstep going to their direction, he glance over his shoulder as he saw Levi, leaning against the door frame. Arms are crossed against his chest. Patiently waiting for Eren to finish changing their son. Sighing deeply before finally getting up on his feet. He then slowly turn around and finally face the Alpha. 

It takes more courage to do this for Eren, since all he want right now is to run and hide. He cant, he just don’t know how to approach Levi. He doesn’t know what to say first. 

“Uhm”

“I think it’s best to talk outside. The brat might wake up” he said as he push himself out of the doorframe. Disappearing from the Omega’s sight. Walking his way outside the room, closing the door after finally make a final glance to his son. He then proceed to take a step leading downstairs. 

Like a child being scolded by his parents. Eren held his head down. Clenching and playing on his shirt. Trying his best to avoid looking at Levi’s face. He don’t want to. It makes his heart go crazy. Especially that they are now full grown adult. He can see the big changes on the Alpha’s face. If he was an attractive teenager years ago, hell he was fucking handsome and radiating hotness wherever he goes.

Eren notice. He notice the stare other Omega’s and other people, not hiding the hunger in their eyes as they keep staring at the Alpha. Even Eren can feel his Omega mewing on the Alpha’s present. Wanted to jump, cuddle. He can feel his Omega instinct wanted some attention. Just by thinking how the Alpha would embrace him, cuddle with him. Eren couldn’t help but to feel some heat arising on his body. 

This is dangerous. He’s afraid he might go into heat even though he’s already finish for the previous months or week? Eren don’t really remember now. All he can focus was to stop his instinct on jumping over the Alpha. 

“Eren” 

They were in the end of the stairs, standing there. Standing five feet away from each other. Don’t really plan on settling themselves in the most comfortable way. Maybe because the Alpha was desperate enough to know what the hell just happened for almost six years ago. He wants to hear the Omega’s explanation. He wants to heat about the kid. 

“How are you?” caught of guard by the Alpha’s first question, Eren held his head up. Blinking a couple of times, not really expecting the Alpha’s first question.

Out of all question he could ask first.

_He’s asking how I Am?_

“uhm im fine” 

fishing his both hands inside his pocket. Levi then nod his head. “are you not going to ask how I am?” 

Like a good boy, Eren then ask Levi “how are you?” he said in a whispered tone. Looking around but Levi. 

“What do you think?” 

“I don’t know” 

pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi was trying to calm himself. He don’t want to scare Eren by bombarding him a sudden questions. 

“Why did you leave? without even saying a word to us?” 

There is a pregnant paused, before the Alpha heard the Omega muttered a word. 

“I just can't face them with my unpleasant present at _that_ moment, and I totally forgot telling you guys that night when we were drinking that I am leaving, since that was really the plan. Me- going home in Germany”

nodding at Eren’s explanation. The Omega then felt Levi take a step forward reason for him to bobble some of his system in hysterical, feeling nervous by the sudden action of the Alpha. While his Omega instinct was crying of happiness, wanted to scream at the Alpha to move a little more closer until he can smell his scent. The sudden presence of Levi make his instinct uncontrollable. So he took a step back as he felt the first stair on the back of his feet. 

“Why did you leave the room without saying anything?” he knew that question was about what happened to them, _That_ day.

Fidgeting, scratching his fingers. Eren just don’t know what to say. 

“I-“

“ _Look_ at me when you answer, Eren” he ordered. 

Like casting a fucking spell thrown to Eren, the Omega oblige and raise his head. Looking up straight to the Alpha. Looking at how desperate his eyes is.

“I- I’m just scared Levi. Imagine waking up beside your best friend naked. Of course I’ll run. I don’t even fully remembered what happened that night since I thought it was just a dream”

“What about you being a beta?” 

“I’m a late bloomer Omega, i found out when I-” locking his lips wet, Eren then cleared his throat before continuing "-when i have signs of pregnancy"

Taking another step forward towards the Omega, Eren then cant really take another step backward. He’ll stumble if he do. 

“Rivaille” just by hearing his son’s name from the Alpha make Eren stiffened, he was getting anxious. He’s nervous. “is he my child?” 

“Levi-“ Eren cut the words he was about to say when Levi completely making his way in front of the Omega, making him smell the strong aroma of green tea lavender leave with a calming aroma making him dizzy with satisfaction because of the soothing smell

His scent was driving his instinct insane. If Levi wont distant himself, Eren might make another mistake.

Leaning against the Omega’s neck, making Eren let out a small yelp. Glaring at Levi who’s face was now two inches away from him. Making him hold his breath. Couldn’t help himself but to stare at his eyes. 

“Answer me. Am I his father?” not distancing their faces away, making Eren slowly shift uncomfortably. 

“I- you see- uhm” 

“It’s a yes or no question Eren” irritation was now visible on his voice, making Eren more nervous. Reaching his both hands to Levi’s shoulder. He push the Alpha slightly, making some distance between them. 

"It's obvious Levi" making Levi shake his head. 

"No, I want to hear it _from_ you" he insisted. 

He sighed heavily before muttering a word.

“Yes, You're Rivaille's father” avoiding his gaze for a moment. “I’m sorry, Levi”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Or do you even plan on telling me about him?” he questioned with a rasped voice. 

“I don’t think you’ll accept him”

Levi then scoffed at him. “What do you know about what I think?” now he slightly raised his voice and was somehow in angry tone.

"I-" but the omega just close his mouth after that, dont really know what to say to the Alpha. 

Looking at the Omega, can't really believe what he just hear from him. He was muttering bullshit. Why would he not accept the child? It’s _his_. Even if he got Eren pregnant by accident, he will still _want_ the child. 

“Eren, did you know what you just did? You run away with _our_ child. You make me out of the picture, raising him all alone not even thinking of what I would say and do about this. How could you just run away like that.” He is trying to control his voice, not really wanting to wake up their son. 

The Omega then bit his bottom lip, felling guilty and somehow upset to Levi. “I just don’t want to bother you Levi. I don’t want to tie yourself on me just because you got me pregnant. You have many plans on your future, _by yourself, alone_. How the hell will you think I supposed to do? You are my best friend and I don’t want to ruin your plans!” he screamed. 

Levi gritted his teeth with anger, clenching his fist until his knuckles turned white. “I can't fucking believe what you’re saying just now. You are uttering complete bullshit Eren!” he exclaimed, grabbing the Omega in both shoulder. Gripping at it strongly making Eren squeal in pain. Staring at Levi in wide-eyes. 

"L-levi you're hurting m-"

“Did you just hear what you’re fucking saying!? Do you even know what I felt when I just hear nothing from you!? You disappeared god dammit! You leave without saying goodbye Eren, you leave as if you don’t have people worrying about you not replying on our messages and answering our goddamn call! You left us with no clue of where the fuck you are. You didn’t even bother to call! You just disappeared! and now you're back like a fucking twenty-nine in February!” _caughting us off guard._

He take a breathe, in order to relax after the Omega release a distress and fear on his pheromones. Looking at Levi, as those ocean like eyes were tainted of fear. Sighing deeply as he lean his head to the Omega’s shoulder. Calming himself because of his sudden outburst. Everyone knew Levi, as a calm and collected man. Yet, when it comes to Eren, he cant just stay calm. He cant just sit and observe to the Omega’s foolishness. 

"Im sorry" Eren breathily said. A shed of tears was threatening to escape from his eyes. Dont really know how to comfort the Alpha's somehow distress state. Levi is disappointed and it's making Eren Omega's instinct feel sick. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you.-“ he whispered, as he continue what he is about to say. All the things he wanted to say when the brunette was out of sight. “-You don’t know how hard is it for me getting used of your absence. You don’t know how part of me went missing just by your absence. You don’t know Eren because you just leave and run away like an impulsive motherfucker you are! You didn’t even think of what we think. Of what I think”

His voice was small, soft and somehow mixed with pain. The Omega can't help but to be affected as well, silently sobbing in front of Levi.

He's hurting _his_ Alpha. He's hurting Levi. 

_I'm sorry._

Eren don’t know what to say. He didn’t know Levi think about him so much. And it’s making him misleading this friendship to more than that. 

“Levi-“

“You don’t know how I missed you everyday. How I miss staring at your gorgeous big round teal-eyes. How i missed seeing your smile, hearing your laugh. You dont know how much i missed your touch. You don’t even know how much you mean to me. You don’t know how much I love you more than the life itself”

Like a spear pierce trough Eren’s heart. Knitted his brows together. Not really believing what he just heard.

“What the hell are you talking ab-“

“isn’t it obvious to you why they keep teasing us before? I know you’re dense as fuck but not this stupid.-“ hearing a _'hey_ ' protest from the Omega, shaking his head as he continued. “-They even knew how I feel about you, yet here you are doubting of what im willing to do just for you” 

"Then, you're not angr--"

"Of course _I am_ angry, but you know i can't get angry to you for so long" he cut in. 

Letting out an unbelievable sigh, Eren stare at Levi. Dumbfounded. 

"Are you stupid? Why aren't you angry at me? Or you should not forgive me at all for leaving and hiding your son away from you! You should be Levi" he cried in frustration. 

Cupping the Omega’s face. Gently tracing his fingers on his smooth caramel skin. Levi then lean their forehead together. “You owe me six years Eren. I owe _our_ son a fucking six years of being not able to stay beside him-" emphasizing the word _our_ "-A fucking six years growing up without me. I dont want wasting my time getting mad or angry because of what you did. So don’t even think about running away again.” 

“Is that a threat?” 

Levi let out a small laughed, brushing his nose to Eren’s. “it’s a promise.” Slowly leaning his lips to the Omega, feeling a slight brush of their lips. Levi then look and stare on his eyes one more time. 

“I will chain and lock you up, if I hear about you leaving. You cant leave me again, Eren.” 

Purring at the Alpha’s touch. Eren let himself submit to the soothing feeling of his gentleness. The sincerity of his words. The outburst confession. It’s all coming at once making the Omega feel in total enthusiasm. 

Arms tangled on the Alpha’s neck, and so as Levi wrapped his arms possessively on Eren’s waist. Feeling every sound of their beating heart. How pleasant and harmonious it is, as their feeling is mutual. After over those past years of thinking it's all one-sided. Eren momentarily close his eyes. Feeling the Alpha’s calming smell, his presence. 

Without further ado. The Alpha lean to him, capturing his red plump lips like he always dream. Feeling the heat arising inside their body, as they both felt like they’re about to explode because of the overflowing feelings they flare-up. All those burning emotion was sealed with a soft, chaste kiss.

There is no traced of lust between their shared kiss. Just a sincere, pure love that they failed to express before. 

The whispered feelings they confessed in soundless voice. All honest emotion the they felt with each other that they hide for almost a decade for the sake of friendship. All the unsaid feelings. All the desire they want to show but stop for the sake of not risking the relationship they have.

Now, they are ready to take a big step. Ready to take risk. Ready to label the love they have for almost half of their life. They’ll try to work this out, for the sake of their unspoken love. For the sake of _their_ son. 

Just what Eren thought. It is indeed the Alpha he needed to fill up the missing hole inside his heart.

The missing piece of the puzzle to complete the sensation of true happiness. He didn’t knew he’ll find it to the Alpha.

He didn’t knew he’ll find it to Levi, who once took care of him, protect him, support him and _love_ him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bombarded with so much activities, i might not be able to update everyday. 
> 
> Anyways, what's your thought? Hope you enjoy this little drama chapter. More chapters to go! Thank you for your support and still reading this story🖤


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is it?” He questioned. Rivaille is twirling his cute small finger on the octopus’s tentacles. 
> 
> Looking at his plushy, as if trying to ask for help then lift his gaze to his dada. Waiting for him to spill it out. Hearing a small soft mumbled that he doesn’t understand coming from his son, making Eren laugh at his son’s shy state. 
> 
> “well?” raising his left brow, staring at Rivaille intently. 
> 
> Giving his dada a deep sigh, he then take up his courage. Cutely. 
> 
> “I want to say goodnight to dad” he pouted, sending Eren a big pleading eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi gain, another chapter to read and enjoooooy! Though its a bit short, i think? but still, i hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Have a great day everyone🤗

When the clock strike six, Eren started preparing to cook for their food later for dinner. After the talk with Levi, they decided to start things of from the beginning. Start to take a new step one at a time for this sudden adjustment.

This whole situation was sudden for Levi, specially that he is not great when it comes to kids. Hell, he hates them for being a messy brat. Yet, being with Rivaille, which is his very own son, makes him feel at ease and great. He never felt living in cloud nine before.

The thought of Eren finally came back, with a son. Their son. Levi cant help but to feel so happy about that. How great would that be. Living together with the one he always want, together with their son. Living as a family. Now Levi can finally say he is living a _life_. 

After Levi leaves the house, Eren gave his number to the Alpha, as Levi insist that he need it when he wanted to see Eren and Rivaille. He also asked the Omega out on a date, officially. He might again regret not making a move to Eren, if the Omega suddenly disappear in his life. Levi doesn’t want that. Once is enough and if it will happen twice, he might seriously lock Eren up.

The sudden possessiveness run through Levi’s spine. He doesn’t want to act like he wants to own Eren as a mere possession. Because he loves Eren more than the word love itself. He wants Eren, because he needs him, he loves him, he cares for him, and Levi want a family with him. He wants to express his love in anyway to Eren.

Hoping that the Omega gladly accept and ready to make things work for them. And that, they need to plan about what would he do with their son, Rivaille. 

Eren was not actually expecting about their feelings being mutual. Maybe Levi is right, he’s stupid enough to think that all those actions before were a matter of thoughts because they are great friends. Maybe Levi is right, he’s stupid enough to think that all those actions before were a matter of thoughts because they are great friends. And he is happy, since the feelings is mutual. Everything will be alright, _right?_

Hearing their door crack open, he saw his Uncle Hannes bringing some food and fruits in a brown paper bag. Eren smiled, fetching his Uncle as he reached for the two paper bags on both side. 

“Where did this come from?” he asked. Looking what’s inside to see a fresh raw meat and sausages. 

His uncle wears off his coat, hanging it neatly at the rear top of the couch before throwing himself.

“from Pyxis, it’s a gift. It’s okay to tell him about your son right? I did talk about it.” 

“Yeah, my friends know about Rivaille anyway. So no more hiding” he talks while putting some greens, potatoes and carrots on his beef stew. Stirring everything as he gets a spoon to taste the soup. Busy with his task, not noticing Hannes reaction. Abruptly sit on the couch, looking at Eren’s back. Not really believing what he just hear. 

“Your friends know?” he made sure, receiving a nod from Eren but still facing his back, “what about Levi?” 

Putting the pot holder, retrieving the pot from the stove as he pours it in a clean soup bowl. Seeing how the hot steam flown through their kitchen table. Setting down the pot on the sink. Eren then place the rice on the center of the table. 

“He knows too. We talked about it earlier-“

“He’s here?” 

“yeah, he gave us a ride” he casually answered, like it’s _not_ a big deal. 

Hannes motions himself towards the table, sitting on the chair. Looking at the food prepared, as he glances at Eren.

“What did he say?” 

Eren’s parents know about Levi, heck even Levi's parents know about him too. Despite being in a big circle of friends, Levi’s parents always found themselves looking for Eren. Searching their eyes for the brunette young man when they were in college.

Levi’s parents knew Eren since highschool. He is a close friend to their daughter, Mikasa. He visited their house a couple of times, sleeping there a hundred times, as well as celebrate holidays with them. It’s always like Eren is always be part of their family, as well as their other friends. But they act more gentle and special when it comes to Eren, especially that their son Levi change because of him.

The ‘ _not-so-talkative_ ’ antisocial Levi suddenly take part of a big circle of friends. Laughing with them, being salty with them, _protect_ them. Since the day Levi came to Italy to live with his mom and sister, his mother notice how he always talk about a certain young man with a natural messy hair that has a very attractive and has the most beautiful eye color he has ever seen in his whole life.

This young man’s whole existence perk Levi’s attention and thus before his precious child could know it. He is in love with this boy named Eren. He supported his son in a secret way, since they seem to not realize their true feelings back then. 

This whole situation has the same goes to Eren, knowing that his parents were only be able to visit him seldom, but whenever they are, they would tell Eren to let his friends come. With brief introduction. Lighting up the mood made by Hanji, being the most loud and talkative in the group. Followed by their corny and funny joke, the whole house will lit by their laughter and pureness.

Eren’s parents believe that they’re all bunch precious little angels that need to protect. It would be a shame if the happiness they feel, brush away. It would be the end if their laughter became soundless. It would be lifeless to see their smile slowly fade away.

Like they thought, they are all meant to meet in this life. To support, take care and love each other. Happily watching them like they are in the same blood line. It’s good. It’s refreshing. They knew their son was in the right hands.

“he’s angry about me running away, and he wants to know Rivaille. He wants us to be with him, but we’re taking things slow” earning a nod from his Uncle, waiting for Eren to place the plates on the table as well. 

“I know he would love to be part of your life. _You’re_ just too blind to see it” his uncle teased. 

To all the events happened in Eren’s life, it’s sure as hell that Hannes witness it all.

Eren has been a problem child when he reached high school. He has this anger issue that he has a hard time controlling, always find himself fighting with some asshole students bullying others. Eren was a kind of guy who always help those who were in need, even he got beaten up a million times. He will always fight, until he wins.

That’s where fate let him meet Mikasa and Armin.

They met one day when Armin got bullied by some gangster group of students, trying to steal his money. Threatening the poor blonde just to give his wallet ' _voluntarily_ '. Eren saw it and without a second thought, he lunged a punch right to the boys face. Not thinking of the numbers of his opponent, he was overpowered, not until Mikasa jump in on the scene. Beating the shit out of them.

After that, they became all goody buddy. Always have their back with each other as Mikasa were overprotective with her two friends. Then right when they step on the gate of college, he met Levi who is worse overly protective to him when they gotten close. That’s when Eren was being avoided by trouble makers in school.

Imagine being protected by two Ackerman’s. Only those stupid dumb fuck will have the guts to face the terror on the hands of the Ackerman’s. That’s how lucky Eren and other’s been when they are with Ackerman’s. Just by hearing their surname, bullies and gangs will automatically back off. 

_‘I know you’re dense as fuck but not this stupid.’_

Eren then suddenly remembered what just Levi told him earlier. Making him groan irritation. 

_It's just a playsafe card,_ so that he wont get hurt if he assume things or reading too far of Levi's action towards him. 

They both hear a stump of feet, running from the second floor coming to their direction. Smiling widely, Eren then walk to fetch Rivaille. Saw his son, yawning slightly still half asleep, as he rubs his right eye. Carrying his plush stuffed pink octopus toy. 

Scoping his son to his embrace, he kisses his cheeks then walk towards the table. Placing Rivaille beside him, who’s still in his dreamland. Eyes still sleepy. 

“If you’re still sleepy, you shouldn’t wake up for another hour” Eren said, scoping a rice and put it in his plate as his Uncle was serving for Rivaille. Placing a small amount of food. Place it to Rivaille. Then proceed for his own portion. 

“But I wasn’t supposed to sleep dada-“ he pouted, looking at Eren. “why didn’t you wake me up” he complained. Hugging his plushy as he continues to sulk. 

Eren giggled, as his Uncle Hannes laugh. Chewing his own food as he looks at his cute little Nephew.

“I just didn’t” was Eren’s only answer. 

“What about dad?” 

Feeding Rivaille, the kid still oblige despite the obvious pout draw on his lips.

“He left an hour ago.” 

“Will he spend time with me, next time?” he hesitated. 

Eren kiss his forehead, as he feed another bite to Rivaille. “Yup, he’ll definitely will, so stop sulking. You’re still not off the hook for missing earlier.” 

With that remark, Rivaille sweetly smiled at him. Giving his luck that maybe his dada will just let it slide, for now. But since he got lost two times since he got here. I don’t think Eren will just let it slide. 

“He got lost again? Where?” Hannes ask. 

“At the park, thankfully Levi found him.” 

“oh, so your dad find you huh” Hannes smirk, making Eren rolled his eyes. 

Glaring at his son, Rivaille then shifted his gaze to his plushy octopus. “his lucky, someone I know found him” 

“Yeah, out of all people. It has to be his father" _What a fate_ Hannes muttered the last part. 

Ruffling his son’s hair. Eren then shifted his gaze to his Uncle. 

“Oh, that’s right. Uncle, I just want to tell you were staying here for some time now, if that’s okay with you?” he hesitated.

His uncle Hannes has done so much for him and it would be too shameless if he asks this, but it would be a hassle to go back to Germany just to get their things. That’s why he thinks that maybe Erwin can get their things for them? And since Erwin said that it would be take a cost if he lived in a hotel in his stay here. Eren found himself a good deal for the blomde Alpha. 

"I also have a favor to ask. If that's okay?" Biting the bottom of his lip. Looking at his Uncle with those puppy eye like a kid wanted his uncle to buy his favorite ice cream. 

“What is it?” reaching for his cup of water to drink. Reading his nephews face, wearing this bothered mask. Eren was the most easy to read. 

Biting his lips, before uttering a word.

“Erwin was assigned to handle the Maria Hospital here in Italy, he also assigned me here. That’s why I want to ask if its okay with you if Erwin can stay here?” 

raising his brows, looking at his nephew. “so you’re finally living here again? That’s great Eren” 

“Were going to live here forever dada? That means I can spend more time with Aunt Mikasa and Uncle coconut? Also with dad?” Rivaille excitedly exclaimed. Jumping on his seat, making the two adult giggled. 

“Sure, we have spare room anyway. Just tell him he is more welcome here. He’s no stranger to us after all” was Hannes only remark. “I’ll do the dishes today” he added as he gets his coat om the coach and walked upstairs on his room. 

“I do miss Uncle bushy eyebrows. Im excited to mess with him again” his son said, as he drinks his water.

Making Eren nod and texted Erwin about his favor and about a place where he can stay. After a couple of exchange of chats. Eren then receive an okay, Erwin telling him that he’ll arrive earlier than expected date to settle himself. Saying that he’ll be there two days from now, with their luggages, he’ll make sure that his parents will put the things that they needed. If what is necessary. Smiling widely, typing his thanks as he looks at his son again, who’s busy pinching his plushy. Staring at him with his puppy eyes. That kind of cute action, Eren knew what is it all about. He wants to ask something. 

Narrowing his eyes towards his son, Rivaille just giggled as he tries to hide his embarrassed face. 

“What is it?” He questioned. Rivaille is twirling his cute small finger on the octopus’s tentacles. 

Looking at his plushy, as if trying to ask for help then lift his gaze to his dada. Waiting for him to spill it out. Hearing a small soft mumbled that he doesn’t understand coming from his son, making Eren laugh at his son’s shy state. 

“well?” raising his left brow, staring at Rivaille intently. 

Giving his dada a deep sigh, he then take up his courage. Cutely. 

“I want to say goodnight to dad” he pouted, sending Eren a big pleading eyes. 

He didn't know, Rivaille will be this _clingy_ to his dad.

“It’s not even a day since you met Levi. Why are you being so clingy to him? Im jealous” he pouted, more like a joked. Making Rivaille gasped and hug him. 

“No dada! Don’t be. I love you always. I- well- dad is- uhm-“ couldn’t take his son’s cute stuttered state.

Eren laugh and kiss Rivaille’s both cheeks. He never knew seeing his son’s panicked state would be funny and pleasant. Though it is considered bullying his own son. Eren cant help but to fondly pinch his red cheeks. Giving him a butterfly kiss making the little one giggled because he is ticklish. 

“Dada’s just messing with you sweet cake. Of course you can say good night to your dad” lightens by what Eren said. Rivaille then jump on his seat, yelling some ‘ _yey_ ’ as Eren dialed Levi’s phone number.

Not really sure if the Alpha is busy or maybe resting?

Telling Rivaille to brush his teeth first as he would still have to clean the table, his son happily motion himself upstairs on Eren’s room. Hopping as he giggled over his plushy, squishing it hard as he excitedly exited the kitchen. Eren witnessing the scene can’t help but to also smile. Gosh, that kid’s happiness is too contagious. 

After Eren finish cleaning, he then clicked the button for call. Waiting for a third rung before the other person pick up. Setting it on a speaker mode. Eren walked his way to his room. 

“Hello?” 

he doesn’t know why. He just talked to Levi an hours ago yet this voice make him nervous. He can’t stop his heart from beating frantically. 

“H-hey Levi” 

Eren want to dig a six feet underground bury himself forever for stuttering like a total bullshit of an idiot. There is no reason to be nervous for fuck sake! But thanks to his mind who suddenly flash the memory earlier. Him and Levi. Kissing each other like a fucking lovey-dovey couple. How Eren want to kill himself right now. Of all time his brain can replay that scenario.

Why does it have to be when he is talking and calling Levi?

“Eren, are you alright?” he asked confuse- no, more like concern. If Eren didn’t knew, Levi was thinking that the Omega might be in trouble in some shit. Abruptly straighten his seat. Fixing his tie as he waits for the Omega’s answer. 

“Are you busy? Or resting? Im sorry if I disturbed you. I can end the call if-“

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I really have nothing to do.”

Nodding at the man’s answer, Eren sighed in relief. Opening his door as he saw his son settling himself on their bed. “Well, Rivaille wants to talk to you since he fell asleep earlier.” 

“Oh, sure. I’d love that” the Alpha answered as happiness is visible on his voice. 

Giving the phone to his son, which Rivaille place on their center. Making Eren hear it as well. 

“D-dad?” he shyly calls. Crimson pink shade on his pale cheeks. 

“Hey brat. Stuttering on me now huh?” He heard the Alpha teased. Making Rivaille let out a loud ‘ _hmmp_ ’ that made Levi chuckled. 

“I just want to tell you goodnight” he admit.

Reason for him to fell more embarassed. He is not like this. Not, if its not Eren and yet, here his son is. Telling his other dad goodnight and wanted to talk. 

“I see, the little brat is attached.” 

“you're asshole sometimes dad” 

Eren then gasped, ready to give Rivaille another word when Levi interjected.

“language young man, don’t want you’re dada to twist your ear right?” clicking his tongue as he reminded Rivaille who is now staring at Eren. Smiling widely. Muttering an audible ‘ _right_ ’.

“Dad, you just said _dada_. It’s not manly pfft” holding back his laugh, burying his face on his plushy. 

Rivaille is enjoying this. He is enjoying hearing the voice of his dad. And Eren watches his son’s playful manner towards the Alpha make him smile too. Enjoying his son and well- Levi’s conversation. 

“I am manly enough to got Eren pregnant. In just one night” 

Now Eren’s jump in, protesting at what just the Alpha said. 

“Don’t say weird things Levi. Not when my sweet cake’s around” he scolded, making the Alpha chuckled. Clearing his throat as he felt that the Alpha just adjusted his position. 

“You just made me in one night dada?” his son innocently asked. Making Eren groaned in irritation.

_How dare he said that! His poor innocent baby._

“Don’t listen to your dad. He’s an idiot” 

“says who?” 

“Says dada!” Rivaille answered with a scream, then let out a giggle after. Eren chuckled as well because of how his son’s action. 

Hearing a loud voice calling Levi’s attention from the other line. Eren knew it was Hanji, and to Rivaille’s disappointment. Eren just nod at him. Mouthing him a ‘ _next time_ ’

“Hey Levi? I guess you’re busy. Talk to you tomorrow?” Eren said. 

Hearing a small growl from Levi. He can imagine Levi’s glaring face. Growling at someone. To be precise, he’s glaring at Hanji. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry, someone has to drop a bomb in this fucking fun time-“

“Levi” Eren warned. He sure knows where did his son got this habit to curse a lot. 

“Sorry. Have a good night?” 

“Goodnight dad!” Rivaille squeal. Slightly disappointed by there short exchange but still happy since he was given a time to talk to his dad. 

“Goodnight brat. Don’t stress Eren.”

“Oh, not gonna call him dada now?” he teased back. Making Levi laugh. A little. “Don’t be shy” he whispered the last words. As if the other person on the line didn’t hear it. 

“What a brat" chuckling at his son "Bye, sweet dreams” 

Then the call ended. A satisfied smile was painted on Rivaille’s lips. Eren, curling closer to him. Reaching for a story book about a boy that lived behind the fifty meters tall walls, wanting to fight for his- the people in paradise in freedom. It’s his favorite book. It’s what he wants Eren to read for him. As the Omega started to read the first sentence aloud while Rivaille was resting his head against his dada’s chest. Listening intently to the story. 

___

“Dad huh?” Hanji teased. Placing herself on Levi’s couch inside his office. 

Putting down his phone as he looks back at his papers, organized on his table. Tons of papers to be exact. He needed to summarize a report about their earned last years flights and money. Hanji is finished on her part. He lied a minute ago, just to talk to Eren and his brat. He knew Eren would eventually ended the call if he honestly said that he has tons of papers to work. 

“You know I can do that right?” she added. Levi just shook his head and continues reading the papers.

Now that he talked with the important brats in his life. Levi is somehow having the energy and more eager to finish his work. If he finishes the report today. He might as well can make a call and invite the two brats out. To spend some time with them, since that was the plan after all. 

“You can't just steal my paper works Hanji” 

Hearing a gasped from the other side. Levi still ignored it as the brunette women smack her both hands, covering her mouth. Not really believing what he just heard. 

“You just called me by my name. Who are you?! What did you do to grumpy pants?!” she half yelled, making Levi groan and rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, shitty four-eyes. Now leave, I need to finish this.”

“have plans huh?”

“Yeah” was his only answer. The excitement was visible on his voice. 

Hanji can't be more than happy with this. 

Finally, Levi is back to life again, and it’s the same reason, _Eren_.

How can that man affect the coldhearted steel man like this? Make Levi go all soft and gentle. It was all shocking to them that Eren finally showed up to them. They don’t know. They were supposed to be mad at him, scream at him, friendship over. Yet, here they are. Happy because their friend is back. They can't hate Eren. They just can't. They understand him. Everything is too sudden for him, and he has every right to think that maybe running away is the best to make that decision. Its wrong, maybe. But at least his making it _right,_ now. 

Even if their friends gone missing for too long more than just six years, they wouldn’t abandoned it. Even if its Jean who left or Connie perhaps. They will still forgive and accept them, because that was friends are for. They are not just there in good times and just trash you out because you didn’t able to reach their expectation of a perfect friendship. Friends should always be each others back, through good times and the bad. With or without communication.

They don’t even feel the awkwardness and distance when they talk to Eren. Well, except for the fact that they make the Omega felt uncomfortable, because they stare too much. Hanji can picture the future for now. He can see the happiness that Levi’s son brings. 

_They will sure have a good time with that kid._

Observing Levi doing his work now, Hanji can't help but to feel her heart overwhelmed because of happiness. His friend was laughing a minute ago. Talking softly with his son. Teasing him and send a smile even though they can't see it.

Hanji was happy enough that Levi was smiling and laughing. But she can't help the feeling of enthusiasm because of the life and happiness painted in Levi’s eyes. 

They could just saw it rarely. The last time they saw it with life was when Eren was still with him- them. Now, its not only happiness. 

It has contentment, love, hope, and _life._

An expression they didn’t expect to see.

Now, Levi has something to protect, to love, to care and the reason to live. 

“I’m happy for you Levi” she whispered, but enough for the Alpha to stop and glance at her.

Narrowing his brows to Hanji, seeing the beta shedding tears in front of him. Hanji cant help it. She’s just so happy that she can cry over and over again. Levi may not show it, but he knew the Alpha wanted to shout from happiness. She knew, because no one can read Levi that easily than she could. 

“Stop being dramatic shitty four-eyes” he hissed, but his eyes were saying the other way around. It softens. Staring at Hanji. “-Thank you. I never knew I would feel this way again” he confessed.

Giving Hanji a smile. Making the beta cry. Tears were racing fall onto her face making the Alpha clicked his tongue. 

“Oi, stop crying. Wipe your snot” he joked.

Hanji then laugh. Grabbing the tissue on the table near the couch. Blowing on the tissue as her nose turned red. 

“Love you grumpy pants” she teased. 

“Gross” his nose wrinkle by the beta’s words. Hanji only laugh at him. Continue to wipe her tears away. 

_Such a cry lady._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and comments, it really makes my day and inspired me to write and update a chapter everyday.
> 
> It's a boring chapter right? Hahaha wanna know your thought.
> 
> Anyway,have a great day. Stay safe and healthy guys🖤


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad!” his son shouted. Raising his both hands, signaling Levi to pull him in his embrace.
> 
> In instant reaction, he found himself smirking, totally liking the kid’s behavior. Putting the bags down on the floor, as he bends down to pull Rivaille on his embrace. Carrying the brat, as he saw Eren walking towards them. Knitted brows, looking at Levi with confuse. 
> 
> “You’re here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter for guys. Gonna give you this to start for your weekend tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy reading this chapteeeer🤗

It was a busy morning for Levi. There is a huge transaction of packages from other countries making him double time and remind the in charge and captains to take care of the needed packages and also to take a safe flight. Observing as the captain briefing their co-workers, vice-captain and flight attendants. Saying some reminders then proceed their way on their perspective planes. 

Upon making his way to his office, Levi then receives a call from his father Kenny. Talking about the extension of airlines making Levi groan and somehow discuss this matter before extending anything. Its hard enough to operate four airlines. Hard enough to communicate with the supervisor, he assigned each part of their airline here in Italy.

Seems like Kenny was considering it, Levi telling him to minimize expanding the airline just everywhere he wants cause for fuck sake, all those total of four in France, some in Germany and U.S. All those Airlines were being operated by them alone. They just send and assigned a trusted supervisor to supervise every in and out of the plane. Making sure the smooth run of everything. 

He even thinks of having a break of cases. He needs hiatus of being a lawyer. Now that he doesn’t have any reason to work himself to death, Levi can freely do whatever the shit he wants. His _family_ is more important to him. Reserving time for Eren and Rivaille is his top priority now. No one can stop him from doing that. 

Receiving a yes from his father, Kenny is somehow suspecting Levi. He notices his son’s unusual soft voice. It’s not like its not a good thing, but it’s just unusual. Whenever he calls Levi before and talks about business, he will scowl at his father. Spatting shit at him like Kenny was a big pain in the ass, making Levi work for everything which Levi gladly accept in the first place. But now, he can't recognize his son anymore. Is he sick? why does his son acting like a good man. Levi is not soft, he is grumpy, always talking shit and curse at people. Kenny tells his wife, Kuchel about this behind Levi’s back. Making the his mother worry and even want a flight back on Italy after finishing their paper work. Kuchel has been helping Kenny on their Airlines, specially its too many to handle. 

Sitting himself on the swivel chair, Levi closes his eyes. Thinking of where is the perfect place for him to take his beautiful brats. There’s no time limit after all, so he might as well just take them to another country? Used his couple of private planes. He’s sure as hell Rivaille will love that. Knowing that his son love Airplanes, at least that’s what Mikasa said to him when they eat together at breakfast. 

_“Rivaille likes airplane. A lot” Mikasa suddenly said, eating her portion of eggs with toast bread. She’s been at it for some time now. Literally telling Levi about his son._

_Levi, on the other hand, raises his left eyebrows. Reaching for the table napkin as he wipes the side of his lips. “How did you know that?”_

_“he said it. Happily telling us what he wanted to become” Mikasa shrugged. Trying to make the Alpha jealous about her closeness to his son. which is obviously effective, laughing inside her mind, witnessing his brother's sour expression._

_Biting her toast bread. Amuse by Levi’s obvious irritation. If Mikasa didn’t know, he could tell his brother is jealous. Like extremely jealous._

_“Are you his buddy now?”_

_“yes”_

_Levi then groan, trying his hard not to throw the table napkin on Mikasa’s face._

_“That’s great” he sarcastically said, making his sister laugh. Couldnt hide her amusement anymore. Jealous Levi is fun, he is easiky carried by his emotion when it comes to his two bright eyes._

_Reaching for her glass of milk, she then cleared her throat once she swallow._

_“he likes airplane so much. He wants to be a pilot” she informed. Making the Alpha nod his head. Straighten up his seat as he looks at Mikasa again._

_“Do you think he’ll be happy receiving an airplane as a gift?”_

_Mikasa then look at him, bewildered eyes. “Are you planning on giving him an actual airplane?” hearing no response. Mikasa then look at him with warning “-Levi don’t. Maybe an airplane toy is acceptable but totally not an actual airplane” She said which Levi totally ignored. Thinking if he came too strong towards the kid. He doesn’t to scare Rivaille, does he?_

_“An airplane it is then” was the only thing he says before standing up from his seat. Grabbing his suit as ignore Mikasa’s call. Hearing a total ‘A toy Levi!’_

Telling him the likes and dislikes of Rivaille. Without even noticing, he’s been growling at his sister. Jealous and angry for the idea that his sister knows his son better than him.

Well, they are just starting their relationship after all and Levi wanted to make sure that he’ll give everything that the brat wants. He even ordered a five plane, in different of size and design. Coming from their own merchandise and every year celebration of the Airlines Foundation. Every passenger will take a thirty percent off of their plane fare ticket. Also receive an airplane figurine with a different model and designs. 

Like a cue to his thought, a knock on the door was heard before opening it. Revealing a certain beta with a wide grin on her face. 

“Here’s your airplane grumpy pants!” Hanji exclaimed. Putting a three big paper bag on his table. Swiftly reach for the bag, Levi then check it.

Fishing out big boxes with a print picture of an airplane, with different color, style and design. Nodding at Hanji, he faces the beta while tapping the boxes. 

“I don’t have appointments, right?” he questioned. 

The beta just nods, taking out her phone, “Connie told me that your off the hook. No appointment schedule” 

Letting out a deep sigh, Levi then stand on his seats. Grabbing his black suit, smoothly wear it. Tugging up his neck tie as he put the boxes back on the paper bag. He really hopes his son will like it.

Well, he knows that he will. Just a little nervous since Levi never done this before. He never really gives a little effort to please every kid he met. Yet, here he was, literally call Hanji to bring the best airplane model they had.

It’s just a toy for now, but when he thinks it’s a right time. He will definitely give Rivaille an airplane that he likes. 

“I want to come with you” the beta said. Making Levi raise his brow. Shaking head, totally rejecting Hanji. 

“Definitely not” fishing out a small box inside his drawer as he quickly put it inside in his suit’s pocket. Hanji sees it would be a bad idea.

He knows the beta would _overreact_. 

“Why not?!” she interjected, totally pouting because the Alpha said no. 

Like a kid, Hanji follow Levi. Riding an elevator together as the Alpha doesn’t feel bother at all, which is totally new to Hanji. Usually, Levi would tell her to fuck of and breathe silently.

The Alpha would kick her ass out and never let her stand beside him. Yet, here she was. Standing next the Alpha, observing him as he was always glancing at his wrist watch. The elevator opens after a minute, making their way on the spacious hall.

“Tell Eren to also visit us” she suggested. Only receive a shrug from the Alpha. Hanji, glaring at the unbothered Levi until they totally got out of the building. “You’re unfair Levi. You should tell Eren to also meet us. Don’t enjoy it yourself. I want to see that son of yours.” 

Opening his cars’ door. Gently put the bags on the backseat. Seeing the beta out of his window. Sliding it down, Levi then sigh. Sending Hanji a look. The beta was acting like a child really. Staring at the Alpha like she got rejected by telling him to buy her favorite candy. 

“Fine, I tell him to visit you guys” he groaned. Hanji then beam at him. Saying her good luck as she was hopping back to the building. Seeing that, Levi just shakes his head as he leads his way to Eren’s house. 

He didn’t tell the Omega that he would come. So he hopes that they don’t have any plans on leaving their house. It will totally suck if he goes there for nothing. Levi just wants to spend time with them.

He wants to know his son. He wants to be close to him. He needed him. His Alpha instinct was telling him to always see them. If Levi didn’t know what he feels, it’s like he wanted to live together with them, with his family. But then again, they are taking things slow.

This is all new to them, yeah. Levi can wait for the right. He always has time, for Eren. He was known as to be an impatient man. He doesn’t want wasting his time for some shit. Hell, he didn’t even stay in a meeting for an hour long. He doesn’t want wasting his time for some shit. Thirty minutes, then his done. Yet, for Eren, he can even wait for long. Hell, he even waits for six years not even sure if the Omega will comeback. 

After an hour of a ride, Levi arrives to Eren’s house. Sighing briefly before making himself out of his car. Grabbing the three paper bags, closing the door gentle. Pulling down the edge of his suit, motion himself to the front door. Noticing the house was quite. Stopping his foot in front of a close door, not really sure if he was supposed to be here. 

Knocking three times, when he finally heard a foot steps and a voice from the inside. Making Levi cleared his throat, fixing his suit once again. His nervousness that fade awhile ago came back to his senses. Within a second, the door open wide. Revealing the appearance od his little replica. Looking up at him, with his big beautiful teal-eyes. An 0 was form in his lips, holding the handle of their door. 

“Sweet cake, who’s that?” he heard a voice from the kitchen, that probably coming to their way. Also checking who was on their door, nine o’clock in the morning. It’s considered as not early, right?

“Dad!” his son shouted. Raising his both hands, signaling Levi to pull him in his embrace.

In instant reaction, he found himself smirking, totally liking the kid’s behavior. Putting the bags down on the floor, as he bends down to pull Rivaille on his embrace. Carrying the brat, as he saw Eren walking towards them. Knitted brows, looking at Levi with confuse. 

“You’re here.” 

The alpha just shrugs, smile at Eren as he grabs the paper bags. Motion himself forward to Eren as he planted a kiss on the Omega’s forehead, making Eren hitch his breath. Stop right in his spot as he heard Rivaille let out a chuckled. 

“Don’t go wooshy-mushy in front of me, dad” he teased. Only make the Alpha ruffle his hair.

Eren on the other hand, just stare at Levi with wide-shocking eyes. Still processing what just the Alpha did. Clearing his throat, his mind was still in shock as he found his heart was not beating to it’s normal pace. It was beating so fast like he ran for a two hour straight.

He is used to Levi touching him, since the Alpha is basically overly protective towards him since then. But this, his not used to Levi kiss him. Because of his reaction, the Alpha silently gulped. Mentally slapping himself.

Thinking if he comes onto the Omega too strong. 

“Did i-“

“No, I just- why didn’t you tell me you’re coming here?” changing the subject, by asking a question to the Alpha. 

Levi put Rivaille down, as they made their way inside the house. Welcoming the Alpha once again to this humble home. Sitting on their couch, as he slide off his suit. Wearing only his white long sleeve, taking out his neck tie as well. Getting comfortable around his _brats_. 

“Sorry, I wanted to surprise you both.” 

Rivaille is jumping on his side. Sitting beside him as the brat smile at him, brightly. 

“you did surprise us. Dada was making me a snack since we’re planning on watching a movie” he cheerfully said. Eyeing Levi’s big paper bags. 

“I see” noticing his son was looking at the paper box nonstop, Levi then pass it to him. 

“What is this?”

“A paper bag?”

“Dad” he whined. Reaching for it as he needed to stand up from the couch. Bending down a little to reach for the big box inside.

Hearing a gasp from his son, making Eren look at Rivaille with a confuse face since he was facing the kid’s back. He was in their kitchen, preparing for their popcorn and drinks for them to eat later when they start to watch movies. 

“What is it?” he asks. Rivaille then turn to him, carrying a big white box. He couldn’t see the draw properly, so he just made a look on Rivaille “well?” 

Jumping on the couch, as Eren quickly run towards him. Stopping his child to be this excited and happy. 

“He got me an airplane! Dada he got me an airplane!” he shouted, more like exclaimed in total happiness. Bouncing his butt on the soft couch. Putting the box on his side as Eren help him open it. Glancing at Levi, Rivaille then jump into his lap, making the Alpha groan by the sudden action. “thank you dad. I really love airplanes” he said. Kissing the Alpha’s cheeks making Levi’s heart smile and feel a bit fluttered by his son’s gesture. His Alpha instinct was celebrating as well. 

_You make your son happy, that’s great._

Chuckling as he kisses the brats temple, ruffling his hair in mess making Rivaille giggle and for Eren to smile on the display. “No problem, brat” 

“Dad, wanna watch movie with us?” 

Shifting his gaze to Eren, trying to ask for approval “Is that okay?” 

“Sure, Rivaille would love that” smiling at what the Omega said, the Alpha just nod at him. Looking his way to his son, who’s busy examining at his airplane. 

Giving Rivaille the other two, as he let out an excitement squeal making both of his parents chuckle at their son’s cute reaction. Eren is retreating from the living room, walking his way to the kitchen, as he told Rivaille to put his toys inside their room, since they’re going to watch movies any minute later. Preparing a big bowl to put there the popcorn, as he prepares a three glass for their beverage.

Eren being unaware to his surrounding, didn’t even hear Levi’s footstep when the Alpha walk behind him. Letting out a cute yelp when the Alpha snake his strong arms around the Omega’s curvy waist. Levi let out a sigh, as he smells Eren’s neck. Burying his face as he leans to the Omega. 

“Levi?” 

“I miss you.” 

Eren can feel his warm breath roaming against his skin, sending chill over his spine, making his knees wobble. His body suddenly feel hot, as he can smell the inviting smell of the Alpha. They stayed in that position in a minute, not after the Alpha rub his scent gland to the Omega. Eren feel calm, he feels at ease with his Alpha, scent marking him. His Omega was leaping with joy inside him, knowing that the Alpha was doing his Omega a favor, mirroring the Alpha’s action. Letting out a soft moan, making the two of them halt. 

They are not in a position to be intimate. Not when their son is twenty steps apart from them. 

Hearing a cleared of throat, Levi finally entangled his arms around him. Turning himself to face the Alpha, when Levi reaches something on the pocket of his suit. Fishing out a small red box, opening it in front of Eren. The Omega just look at him in confuse. 

In front of him is a silver bracelet, that has a wings on the center. A blue wing to the left and white wing on the right that overlapping with each other. It’s simple, yet so beautiful. Eren cant help but to look at Levi with surprise, when the Alpha started to detach it from the box and wrap it around Eren’s wrist. 

“I know how you love this one, you always talk about it with me during our college year. It’s my gift for you” locking at completely, caressing the Omega’s hand as he leans his lips to kiss the back of his palm.

Eren smile at the gesture. Grabbing Levi on his both cheeks, not waiting for the Alpha to say another word when he pressed his lips to Levi’s. 

“thank you. I'm impressed, you still remember it” he said, drawing circles on Levi’s cheeks. Looking at each other lovingly. 

“I was supposed to give you this after our celebration to Pyxis’s, but you didn’t show up to us the day after”

The Omega pouted, apologizing to him in a cute manner, making Levi having a hard time to find any reason not to fall with this adorable brat. 

The alpha just smiles, leaning again to kiss Eren. Compared to the previous kiss. This one is longer than Eren thought. A soft and gentle kiss that in a swift seconds turn into a needs. Biting Eren's bottom lip, trying to let his tongue taste the every inside of his mouth. The Alpha leaning his both hands on the table, caging Eren in place. As the Omega circle his arms on the Alpha’s neck. Welcoming his tongue inside his mouth. Letting him to savor and taste every part of him. Eren couldn't help but to let out a soft moan, nipping and sucking each other’s tongue. 

They totally forgot why they stopped earlier. Totally forgot that there is some kid waiting for them inside Eren’s room. Intoxicated with each other’s soothing pheromones. Levi was ready to grab Eren and pin the Omega down the table. Heat was rising up from their body, as the tension between them rose, completely make them out of bliss. 

They _wanted_ each other. Their instinct were fighting of their awareness, because of their urges to _feel each other. Mark each other._

Their inside were screaming, _Mine._

His mind was running wild on pinning and claiming Eren, once and for all. He wanted to feel the Omega _again_ , without the influence of alcohol. He wants to make love with Eren, where they can remember everything even they wake up tomorrow. 

He was ready to attack the Omega, and so as Eren was ready to submit himself to the Alpha. Feeling his inside was twitching in anticipation. Feeling his hole was ready to release a slick when a stump of feet was heard downstairs. Hearing his son’s call that finally wake them out of their fantasy.

Eren in an instant, push Levi away from him, gently. Giving a space between them as they try to fixed themselves. Clearing each other’s throats, they heard their son again, calling them. 

“Dada?! Dad? You guys are slow” he pouted. Noticing his Dada was flustered. A shade of dark red, painted on his sun-kissed cheeks. Covering his mouth. 

Trying to hide his bruise plump lips from kisisng the Alpha earlier. 

Levi, on the other hand, just smirk at the display, kissing Eren on his forehead, as he grabs the bowl of popcorn behind him. 

“Let’s go?” he asks the Omega. 

Eren just glared at him, turning around to pick up their drinks. Muttering a ‘ _jerk_ ’ that the Alpha heard and let out a small chuckle. Making Rivaille look at them with confuse. Thinking of what the hell happened on being here for a long time.

Observing as their both parent walking their way to Eren’s room. Rivaille didn’t question any further and just follow both of his parents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your thought?
> 
> I think this will be my last time updating everyday, since the teacher have given us tons of schoolworks. So, i might not be able to update more often. 
> 
> Welp, there is only a few more chapters left so yeah, this story will end soon T.T 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapteeeer. Have a great weekend tomorrow🖤

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I never tried writing omegaverse story before, so i hope i somehow satisfy your omegaverse heart. I will really appreciate side comments for any corrections and all guys. 
> 
> Thank you for giving time in reading this story🖤


End file.
